Those Three Years
by IndigoNightSkies
Summary: Riki x Iason pairing, takes place during the three years. (WARNING: Graphic scenes of violence and sexual content) Do NOT read if this offends you.
1. The Master and His Disobedient Slave

Chapter One

 _The Master and His Disobedient Slave_

—

The dark mongrel hung on the T stand, his entire body seemingly drooping towards the floor with exhaustion and defeat. His parched throat ached with longing for a drop of the succulent drops of rejuvenation, a mere drop to satisfy and ease his discomfort. Light pants ripped their way along his throat, increasing his thirst and pirating his capability to speak. His back was sticky from the whip lashes that had bitten into his skin and bled, they weren't deep, but each lash was laid down with enough skill that just a bit of blood would seep out.

Upon hearing the familiar sound of the portal opening, his dark eyes narrowed on the shadowy figure that crossed the room.

"Have you calmed down and learned your lesson?" the captor demanded, his tone cold and detached. "Or shall I give you a few more whip marks to make myself clear?"

"F..u...ck...y..ou.." Riki choked out, his throat convulsing and shredding itself as if there were shards of glass sliding down his pipe.

"So I see," the man disinterestedly noted, picking up the long whip once again in his elegant hands, before wandering behind the boy. "Five strikes for your profanity, and four more for your lack of brains."

Without delay, the barbed whip lashed against the tanned back, drawing out thin lines of blood where contacted. Each lash against the mongrel evoked a scream, as his tormentor purposely launched the last four attacks in the same spot to dig a deeper wound. A sheen of sweat coated and dripped down the boy's body, the saltiness burning each of his tender wounds and adding to the agony.

A silken gloved hand caressed the mongrel's chin, elevating it so the blue orbs could peer effortlessly into the dark orbs which were the windows to the boy's soul. "Have you learned your lesson, pet?" the tormentor demanded. "Or shall I teach you further?"

Blinking back the tears, the boy nodded softly and struggled to verbalize his agreeing to the question. "En...o..ugh..." he rasped, his tired body not permitting himself to even have his head raised on his own accord.

Nodding in approval, the Blondie motioned to the Furniture. "Unhook him and bathe him, but do not tend to his wounds further," he instructed. "I will personally handle tend to that task."

—

Riki screamed in sheer agony as the Blondie's tongue drove into the gashes, painfully pressing the smarting wound. He writhed under the impossibly strong hold, clawing desperately at the sheets to gain enough momentum to get away to no avail.

"Hold still, pet," the man demanded. "I'm cleansing your wounds."

"St...stop!" he pleaded, his salty tears staining the sheets as he could no longer fight the bodily response to pain. "You...you sadistic fuck!"

The blue eyes narrowed, anger spiking through the blonde. He raked his fingers along the torn up skin, earning a earsplitting wail from the mongrel below him. He lowered himself close to the boy's ear. "You dare tempt me to test my limits upon you, pet?"

Trembling in agony, the sobbing mongrel pleaded incoherently for forgiveness. He screamed over and over into the sheets below him, praying his cries would finally be heard by the intentionally deaf ears.

His prayers went unanswered as the man continued his assault, his tongue gliding along the gash. With each smooth run down and upwards, Riki felt as if the wound were tearing further as the saliva drenched tongue pried open the passage each time it was jammed inside. He could feel warmth bubbling up within the wound, which was quickly sopped up by the invading organ.

"Wh...why?!" Riki finally screamed in tears, his body almost succumbing to exhaustion and agony.

The man pulled back, running his hand gently along with wound. "I'm licking your wounds as you are not able to, pet." He bent down, running his lips along the gash. "By doing so, I am caring for you. Be grateful for my benevolence after what you've done, pet."

"For...give me..."

The Blondie smiled victoriously, having finally subdued the wild cat successfully once again. He pulled the unconscious boy into his arms, running his thumb along the pale lips. "You are now pardoned of your crime, pet." He ran his hand along the tanned shoulder. _I look forward to the next mistake you compose. With each punishment I sink my hooks into you further, Riki._


	2. The Master Is Angered

Chapter Two

 _The Master Is Angered  
_

—

Riki blinked, his eyes scanning the room to identify his whereabouts. He was back in the pet room, affixed to the bed by a collar and chain once again. Usually he would have been pissed off for being tied to the bed like a leashed dog, but currently he was grateful for the mandatory condition.

He was unable to feel his back, but he could vaguely make out the sensation of bandages that were stuck to his skin. He didn't dare roll onto his back, so he remained on his side.

Had he really deserved that beating? He supposed he had. In a blind fit of rage he broke one of the Master's finest vases from off planet. But was that vase equivalent to three hours of beating and hanging and then the brutal wound cleansing?

That vase did look rather sumptuous, and Lord Mink would probably only possess the finest decor in his household although it was not in large quantities.

The whole incident wouldn't have transpired if the bastard would've let him go outside. He just wanted some damn air! He felt like he was choking from the environment around him. But foolishly, he failed to ask for permission and was yelled at. One thing led to another and before he knew, the prized vase was on the floor one moment and the whip was lashing his back the next.

He had endured worse beatings, but none that were calculated and delivered as gradually as this one. It was utterly excruciating, but what scared Riki was the fact this was probably a punishment which was on the milder side.

Riki shivered marginally, the lack of clothing was something he hadn't adjusted to. He had been cooped up inside the Blondie's domain and denied clothing. It genuinely made his blood boil, how so facilely the Blondie could steal his rights and privileges with the threat of severe punishment.

The portal sounded, and Riki's obsidian eyes glanced to the entrance to see the Blondie strolling over.

"Lord Am is coming over," the tormentor apprised, conclusively halting at the bedside and unclasping the leash. "And you are to be present. Any misconduct will result in far worse punishment than that of which you've received."

—

Riki shifted uncomfortably, trying to shield his privates with his hands. His Master had graciously given him a skimpy pair of bottoms, but they left nothing to the imagination. His shackled wrist chains clinked as he fidgeted his hands, earning a yank on his collar from the Blondie.

"Behave, pet," Iason ordered sharply in a whisper.

Lord Am raised an eyebrow, eyeing up the squirming mongrel on the floor. "I'm surprised you are able to make him behave in such a short period of time." His emerald orbs skimmed the bandage on the mongrel's back. "Ah...I see."

Riki shot a dagger filled gaze at the Blondie. But a sharp tug to his collar had him biting back a retort. Iason had threatened him into silence after he was dressed. The Blondie had lined up the entire training wand collection on the table in the pet room, all in numerical order for the pain the voltage shock could inflict upon the victim. There were eight in total and each were fully functional.

"I heard you are not allowing your pet to participate in any of the pet events yet," Raoul commented, sipping his glass of wine that Daryl had silently poured him before disappearing.

"I would not want him to bite any of the others," Iason answered, grinning slightly. "He is still a wild dog."

Riki gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to bite back his words. He sunk his nails into his thighs, digging them deep into his flesh to silence himself. _Behave, behave, dammit!_

"I believe your wild dog is wanting to bark," Raoul mocked.

"Behave, Riki," Iason admonished, his eyes analyzing the mongrel's fingernails. "It appears you require grooming."

"Ah, Iason do you have that report I was needing?"

"Certainly, I will fetch it for you." Iason rose, tethering the leash to the chair arm and narrowing his eyes on Riki. "Stay."

Riki averted his eyes angrily and shifted more proximate to the elegant furnishing. He was all too aware that now with Iason gone, a pair of green eyes were puncturing him with their appraising gaze. His burning dark eyes riveted onto the Blondie. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah, it speaks," Raoul disinterestedly commented, taking another elegant sip of his red wine.

"Piss off, blonde haired freak," Riki hissed.

As sudden as he had said the words, he found his neck tightened and his face being coerced upward to stare at the green eyed monster. "You dare insult me, mongrel?"

Riki snapped his teeth into the gloved hand, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh that covered the artificial body. Raoul glared at him viciously, utalizing his other hand to pry off the mongrel's teeth and then slap him.

Hitting the ground, Riki was horrified as he heard fast paced steps approach and then soon was once again hoisted up by the collar, this time to peer up in the furious blue eyes of his Master.

"You dare inflict harm upon my guests?" the tormentor demanded. "I will beat you to within an inch of your life. Daryl, take him, I don't want to look at him right now."

Riki gnashed his teeth together, struggling in the hold and tried to hit and kick his captor. "You son of a bitch! You rotten—" A sudden harder impact to his face cut off all of his protesting, as he fell downward and felt sluggish; the world around him blurred over and he could no longer hold his head up.

—

He opened his eyes slowly, an ache pulsing through his head as he lifted his head up too quickly. He had to get out, he had to get out... If he didn't get out he'd be...

"Are you ready, pet?" a chillingly calm and frigid voice demanded.

Fear surged through Riki as he tried to pick himself up from the bed and run from the madman at the edge of the bed menacingly holding the taming wand. Each movement was painfully slow as if he were swimming through molasses. He felt the first hit from one of the training wands, the distinct feeling of being whipped with a crop along with the electric shock that followed. Riki fell down with a yelp, his face landing into the soft bed as his behind remained upwards.

"You dare harm one of my guests?" Iason authoritatively mandated, sending several more strokes upon the exposed behind. "You dare contravene my commands? Well Riki, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I..." Riki gasped. "He...started it!"

"Silence!" Iason hissed, throwing the wand down and grabbing onto the next highest voltage one. "Don't you utter such falsehood!"

"Not...!" Riki hissed as the stinging shock crawled along his skin before coursing into his body.

"Silence!"

"Guh! He started it, dammit!" Riki screamed, attempting to crawl away from the abuse.

Iason threw the wand down, grasping onto the highest voltage taming stick. With scarcely a sound, he crawled onto the bed, apprehending the mongrel's legs and started repeatedly beating the already punished butt before him.

Riki screamed in agony as the Master mercilessly whipped his flesh until his whole ass was on fire and pulsating. "Stop!" he shrieked in tears, desperately trying to thrash out of the iron hold.

After almost a full minute of brutal beating, Iason huffed, throwing the wand to the side before pushing his hair from his eyes. He ran one his hand along the now crimson hued ass that had started to bleed lightly, gliding over the curves and down to the boy's flaccid penis and stroked it. His other hand perpetuated to grope the smarting flesh and occasionally prod at the bud.

Through his tears, Riki hiccuped a plea for his tormentor to stop and feebly attempted to pull away. He winced and moaned as the man groped his ass roughly while grabbing hold of his penis. Each time the tormentor would painfully grope him, he would counteract the agony by providing pleasure to his now growing erection. Soon he couldn't tell the difference, the pain was laced with a pleasure provided by the Blondie that sent his hips quivering.

He had felt this before, the first time the Blondie had humiliated him in Midas. He had toyed with his body the same as now, somehow knowing precisely where to touch to cause the mongrel to engender the lewdest results as if he were an open book.

Riki yelped as the tormentor slapped his ass hard, while the other gloved hand deftly pumped him with vigor. Just as he was about to reach his apex of climax, the movement stopped and Riki bit back a protest. It was short lived as another slap to his ass along with fingers being shoved inside of him made him howl. Against his will, he shuddered violently and his sultry seed splashed along the sheets below him. He flopped down completely, panting heavily as his body aches from the mixed sensations. Riki hid his face, feeling ashamed by the fact he had cum from being hit. He choked back his tears of pain, shame and fear.

"I will leave you to repent for your erroneous doing," the captor announced, sliding off the bed. "I expect you have learned that your behavior will not be tolerated." He paused as he turned to look back at his mongrel. "I will train you everyday after you've recovered until you understand that my word is your law." Iason slipped out of the room through the portal, leaving Daryl to clean up the mess. He glanced down at his gloved hand, the sensation of sexually touching his pet left his hand tingling. Never had he felt such an attraction and rush from pleasuring a pet such as Riki—he was eager to try it again and observe the results.


	3. The Master Demands Obedience

Chapter Three

 _The Master Demands Obedience_

—

"Masturbate," Iason demanded, his voice offering no option other than compliance to his order.

Riki glared up at his captor, "No fucking way." There was no way in hell he was masturbating while this man was watching. He had been deprived of apparel, was beaten and being humiliated. He absolutely refused to masturbate willingly while the Blondie was watching. He would take the beatings over moaning for the sadistic bastard.

Mildly surprised that the boy seemed to have not learned that submission was compulsory, Iason's eyes narrowed. "Do not make me repeat myself, pet," he admonished, his voice calm and frigid. " _Masturbate_."

"No," Riki spat, gnashing his teeth together and boring his hateful gaze into the blonde. "I'm not your pet. You can't fucking make me!"

Iason's eyebrow flexed marginally. "Very well, since you refuse to obey me on your own terms..." He glanced to the shadows of the darkened room. "Daryl."

—

The room was tense, the coolness of the domain doing very little to simmer down the fiery skin of the Pet's body. Each breath burned in his throat. His heart pounded against his ribs violently. His body arched once again, jolting from the contact to his sensitive erection that was deep in the Furniture's throat. His lips convulsed, allowing only moaning breaths to spill from his mouth.

Iason tightened his grip on the mongrel, noticing that even now he fought against the pleasure and him. He slid his hand to one of the flushed and full nipples that were pointed out. He rolled the erect bud in his fingertips, applying force in his grip which caused Riki to bite his lips hard.

Daryl glanced up amidst his deep throating, making eye contact with Riki as he sucked hard. Riki threw his head back, his lips trembling as his head fell back onto Iason's chest.

"Suck him hard, Daryl." The Blondie sunk his teeth into the tanned flesh, leaving a mark of possession and a reminder of the punishment that accompanied disobedience. "You could have avoided his, Riki. You chose this."

Riki was about to reply when the words left his lips, the breath leaving him in a guttural moan as he was about to climax. His hips bucked upwards and his hips tingled with anticipation of reaching the peak of pleasure.

"Stop."

With that simple word, the pleasure ceased yet again as all stimulation was removed. Riki moaned in disappointment and protest, his body shaking in shock from the lack of stimulation. With weary eyes he looked up to Iason, unintentionally captivated by the beauty of his tormentor.

"You must finish with your own hand, Riki," Iason reiterated. "This is your last chance."

Riki panted, but found himself nodding in understanding of what was expected. He was in no condition to refuse anymore, and he was not fully healed from the last punishment.

The Furniture disappeared and suddenly Riki opened his focused his blurry vision, finding himself back where he started and not entirely sure of how he got there again. He watched as the the Blondie sat down, crossing his slender legs adorning pure white slacks; the look in the blue eyes bidding him permission and pressuring him to commence masturbating for the viewing of his Master. Riki gritted his teeth, but reached for his erection which was burning all the way to the tip. His pre cum welled up and spilled over, slicking his shaft from top to bottom and leaving drops on the floor.

"Open your legs wider," the captor demanded.

Riki's brow furrowed deeper as he parted his legs more while stroking himself. The sounds of his chains clinking against the ground could barely be heard over his thundering heart and ragged breaths.

"More."

The tanned legs slid open wider, exposing himself completely before his tormentor while he pleasured himself. His hips began to jerk forward with each pump bringing him closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, his head falling back slightly as his mind began to cloud over.

"A...ahh!" Riki moaned, his seed spilling across the floor and splattering on his body. He panted as he looked up to the sound of footsteps approaching him, the ability to feel fear absent as he was lost in the pleasure.

Iason grasped onto the mongrel's collar, pulling him upwards. "Well done, pet." He tossed Riki forward, towering over him as he reached for the mongrel's neck and unclasped the chain leash. In a daze, Riki felt his collar being abstracted and the cool air attacked the spot that was condensed with cold sweat. He winced as the gloved fingers of one hand tugged his head up, while another collar slid around his neck and was securely fastened.

"Uuurk!" Riki sounded as he was then yanked upwards and guided to a mirror. He observed the slender, braided, platinum alloy chain affixed to a new leather collar that bore the engraving: _Z-107M_

" _You are my pet_ ," Iason whispered darkly. "I will make sure you learn that well, Riki."


	4. The Master Does As He Pleases

Chapter Four

 _The Master Does As He Pleases  
_

—

Riki looked up, the sound of the portal filling the air as someone entered. A beautiful blonde figure strode in, his blue eyes piercing the mongrel tethered to the bed by chains. "What do you want?" Riki hissed.

"As aggressive as ever," Iason commented, halting at the bedside.

Riki glared up at him, his obsidian eyes brimming with hate while his teeth gnashed together. "What do you—" The gloved hand reached for his lips, pressing something inside his mouth and then holding his jaw firmly shut. "Mmmn!" He could feel something sliding down his throat and desperately tried to spit it up.

Iason calmly reached out his other hand, gliding it down the tanned throat and forced Riki to swallow. "Maybe this will help you be a bit nicer?"

—

"Urrrk...!" Riki moaned, his body writhing in agony as he yanked on the chains binding his hands. God, he _had_ to cum! He had to! He couldn't hold it any longer, it was pure torture!

"Not yet," Iason coldly denied.

"Uu...ughhh!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Riki looked to his captor with tears in his eyes, flinching and screwing his eyes such as the gloved hand contradicted the torment by caressing his cheek gently. He choked down his tears, his fear, and his cries.

"You are my pet," his tormentor repeated coldly.

—

Riki shifted, finally waking up after the hours of torment that Iason had made him endure. Again he found himself humiliated, his pride mangled, his strength wavering. He couldn't let this get to him. He _wouldn't._

Daryl entered the room, bringing over a tray and placing it on the bedside table. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Sir?" he asked, as emotionless as ever.

"No," Riki hissed back. God this kid was fucking annoying. All he did was ask if he wanted something, and the one thing he wanted was unavailable—freedom. He just wanted to go back. Back to where though? Ceres? No, he knew he was going to get killed if he lived in Ceres? Back to working with Katze? He finally had something going well and he fucked it up by following after Mink. If only he hadn't given into the urge, but it was so powerful how could anyone resist?

"I will check on you soon," Daryl informed him, bowing and turning away.

Riki waited until the Furniture was gone, before sitting up and positioning himself as far as his leash could go so he could eat his food. Disobedient pets apparently were denied the luxurious menu of Eos, given only a basic soup and a slice of bread. Riki had to roll his eyes though, because it was sure as hell an improvement from what he ate in Ceres, no matter what was served. Without hesitation, he dug into the dish before him, slurping as loud as he wanted as no one was there to scold him. His Blondie Master left him often during the mornings and then would return in the afternoons or later and then play with him. However, he was shocked that Iason had played with him in the morning today, which was very abnormal.

Not that Riki really cared. He hated being played with, no matter what time of the day.

—

Riki cringed, the feeling of the aphrodisiac burning his insides. When the hell had he been drugged? Was it in the soup and had a timed release so that it would be in full swing when the Blondie returned? He panted, moaning and groaning as he laid upon the bed and gripped the sheets with each wave of agonizing pleasure that hit him. "Ughh...bastard...I'll kill...him..."

"Who will you kill?"

The mongrel flashed a glare to Iason who had just entered, gritting his teeth as the torment grew stronger.

"Ah," Iason sighed, menacingly approaching. "Your eyes never cease to captivate me. The darkness that seems to stare right through me." He ran his finger under the mongrel's left eye. "And the rebellion towards me that brims within them will forever spark my desire."


	5. Start of Progress Between Master & Pet

Chapter Five

 _The Start Of Progress Between Master and Pet  
_

—

"Uuugh," Riki moaned, rising up from the bed after he realized he was no longer tethered, but was left abandoned. Daryl had cleaned him up while he was half conscious, but then left him alone finally.

He stumbled over to the portal, but was denied exit. He ground his teeth, trying once again but experienced the same denial. Furious, he jabbed the communication button and waited for a moment.

"Yes, Master Riki?" Daryl sounded, his face appearing on the screen. "Is there something you require?"

"Let me out," he hissed bitterly.

"I cannot do that," he answered softly. "Master Iason has forbid you from exiting your room. He has commanded me to leave you locked in until he arrives from his business."

"What the fuck for?" Riki spat, furious that he was caged like an animal.

"I did not question his command, Master Riki."

"Fucksake!" Riki punched the screen of the portal system repeatedly until it cracked and his knuckles were bruised and cut. "Goddamn him! Keeping me locked up!" He turned on his heal, padding back to the bed and started to rip everything he was capable of apart. "Son of a bitch! That dirty son of a bitch!"

Like a child throwing a temper tantrum, he huffed as he finished scattering the bedding across the floor and kicking the bedside table over.

Why was he locked up? It was bad enough being in this place let alone cooped up in an even smaller room. Goddamn that bastard! Acting as if he could do as he pleased! At least give him some room to roam, dammit!

—

"Welcome back, Master," Daryl said softly while bowing, then accepted the cloak handed to him.

"Did he behave?"

Daryl hesitated. "He ripped apart the room, and damaged the portal screen and controls." He looked up to the icy blue eyes. "He was very upset and violent, I could not tend to his wounds properly."

Iason clicked his tongue, striding across the room to the inner portal and then into the Pet Room. He quickly observed that the room's furnishings were torn apart. "Riki."

The mongrel shot a glare at the blonde then ran up to him, swinging. "You bastard!" he shrieked. "You son of a bitch!"

The Blondie quickly and gracefully apprehended him, then threw him onto the bed. "How dare you destroy your room, pet!"

"Leggo of me you fucker!" Riki thrashed around, trying to get out of the hold. "I hate you, you bastard!"

Iason slapped the tanned face hard, watching as the dark eyes glistened for a second but then the anger brimmed again. "Mind your tongue with me, I am your Master!"

"You aren't my Master!"

The Blondie grasped onto his hair, yanking him upwards. "I am your Master, pet. And you will do as I say! We are going out to visit one of my clients, and you will behave!"

Riki spat. "Fuck no."

"Very well then."

—

Riki nearly fell down, utterly humiliated as he was yanked alongside his Master by a gold cuff and chain attached to his wrist. He tried to pull away, but was then tugged by the hair and pushed forward. "Uurk!"

"Behave," Iason demanded, moving through the corridors.

He gritted his teeth, not wanting to go out in public in this humiliating way. He hated the way they whispered, laughed and mocked him. It wasn't his fault that the Blondie bastard was tormenting him! Riki gave a sharp tug, trying to desperately get away and make a run for the exit. "Let go of me!" he demanded, but was again yanked back. "Leggo, you bastard!"

Iason threw Riki down, pulling a taming wand from his holster and unleashed a hard slap to the mongrel's backside. "I said behave, pet!"

"Guh!" Riki groaned, but immediately glared up at the Blondie. "I hate this! Let me go back!"

" _No_." Iason yanked him up by his hair. "Walk forward, _now._ "

"I'm not going!" Riki protested, cupping his manhood that was scarcely hidden by thinnest of fabric. "Take me back, dammit!"

Iason grinned mischievously. "You complained of being caged, and now that I've given you room, you refuse?"

"You're going to parade me down the halls while I'm practically naked!" Riki hissed.

"And?"

"Take me back!"

"A pet has no need for shame, Riki," Iason scolded. "To ensure you understand that, I must place you in situations such as this so you learn."

Riki tugged hard, trying to navigate his way back to the condo. "I'm not...staying!"

"You will," Iason calmly denied, pulling him back and heading down the corridor in the direction of the lift that would take them down to a more open area.

"No, no, no!" Riki screamed, trying so hard to get away. He fell down, the floor beneath his scraping his skin as his Master continued to drag him. "Stop!"

Iason halted, sending a swipe from the taming stick across the tanned body again. "Will you obediently come with me?"

Riki gritted his teeth and rose, following behind the Blondie silently while in the lift and out into the open, internally cursing him. God, this was humiliating! He thought being kept nude in the condo was horrific, this was far worse! There was nothing left to the imagination in this outfit.

"Ah, Iason!" a voice greeted. "I am honored that you are willing to partner with me on this project."

The Blondie nodded. "I look forward to doing business with you."

The man looked down at Riki. "Is this the rumored pet?" He observed every inch of the tanned skin, before smirking. "A peculiar, but nonetheless intriguing choice for you."

Iason nodded. "He is quite the handful. He seems to possess endless pride."

Riki shot a glare up at the man, but averted his gaze as a sharp tug to his hair warned him.

"Watch out," Iason joked. "He bites."

The man chuckled. "I believe it. Anyways, I have the files you requested. I just wanted to hand them off to you to ensure they are satisfactory, before presenting the business pitch."

Iason nodded. "I shall read them over and then let you know. Until then, take care."

The man nodded. "I shall." He glanced down at Riki. "You too." He turned on his heel and walked away from the both of them.

"Come," Iason demanded. "Since you fussed so much, I'm rather furious with you. I shall take you back, but mark my words, you will regret it. I am going to punish you for your destruction and disobedience."

—

"Uuugh!" Riki screamed, writhing against the chains that bound him to a standing position. "Uurk...! Ah..!"

Iason landed another lash upon the defenseless backside. "How does that feel, pet? Was putting up a fuss worth this?"

"No," Riki choked, tears trickling down his cheeks freely.

After one last lash, the Blondie ceased his taming and motioned for Daryl to unhook him. "Treat his wounds, then prepare dinner."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't you dare give him an ounce of trouble, pet."

—

Riki tentatively walked out of his room, spying the Blondie sitting in his chair and reading a periodical with his slender legs crossed.

Iason glanced up, sensing the entering presence with his advanced capabilities. "Come."

The mongrel scowled from his peeking spot, waltzing over with a reluctant attitude. "What do you want?" he hissed.

The Blondie ignored the bitterness and patted his lap. "Sit with me."

"No."

"Riki," the man warned. "Come sit with me."

Riki ground his teeth, but found himself slipping onto the blonde's lap and was soon in his arms. "Why am I here? I'm disturbing your reading."

"I want to hold you," Iason answered. "That is all."

"Whatever."

Iason adjusted his hold on Riki and then his periodical. He continued to read, occasionally running his fingers through the black hair or giving gentle touches of affection to the tanned skin.

Riki squirmed, wincing from his sore backside, while trying not to enjoy the touches and attempted to avoid them. It had been a day since the incident, and he had healing cream applied to his wounds, but it was still a bit tender.

"Must you fuss again?"

"Don't touch me!" Riki demanded.

"I can do as l please, pet." He slid his hand to the thin fabric. "You don't need this." With one movement he ripped the fabric away. "Much better."

"Hey!" Riki protested, attempting to slide out of the hold. His backside protested to the Blondie's pant material scraping against it, causing him to yelp. "You...!"

Iason snaked his arm tighter around the pet, gliding it down to grope the boy's manhood. "Sit still, pet."

"Uhh..." Riki flinched from the pain and pleasure, shivering and remained still as the hand tightened around his penis. "D...don't!"

"Such sensitivity," Iason purred.

"Stop... you pervert!"

Iason groped him hard, grinning at Riki's now fully erect penis. "Which one of us is the pervert, pet?"

"St...Uuugh!" Riki moaned, his hips bucking forward causing him to thrust into the Blondie's gloved hand. "Uhh..."

"Good boy," Iason praised, watching Riki's conflicted expressions upon his face as he fought against the pleasure. "Yes, just like that, pet."

After several moments Riki shivered, releasing his semen up his stomach and on his Master's clothing. "Ah...ahh!"

Iason smiled as Riki relaxed, slouching against him as he panted. "Good boy," he whispered, kissing the sweaty forehead.


	6. Ask Of The Master & You Shall Receive

Chapter Six

 _Ask Of The Master & You Shall Receive_

—

"Come, Riki," Iason ordered, crossing his arms as Riki refused to budge from his spot in the corner. "I will not ask you to obey willingly again. You are in need of a bath."

Riki refused to budge from his spot in the corner, curling tighter into a ball. He hadn't moved from that spot in almost a day, refusing to eat and speak to anyone. He was tired of this joke, it had gone too far. That's what this was, right? A joke. How could a Blondie keep a mongrel as a pet, it was impossible. The joke had gone on long enough. Riki leaned forward, hoping that if he squeezed his eyes shut tight he would wake up from the prolonged nightmare and be back in his own room with a bunch of stout bottles scattered everywhere.

Iason sighed. "Very well, I have given you ample opportunity to obey me."

The dark haired boy cringed, knowing that punishment was coming. It was just a bath, but he knew better. The moment he was in the sunken bathtub, he knew his Master would demand he preform or do something. He wasn't going to go along with this any longer.

"Daryl," Iason called. "Fetch me the chains and the paddle."

Riki's eyes widened in horror. He was going to get _paddled_ for refusing to take a _bath?_ "No!" he yelped, jumping to his feet and bolting out the door as fast as he could go. He ran straight into Daryl who was moving to get the objects, but recovered and scurried into the living space, his eyes darting around for a safe haven.

"Riki! Get back here right this instant!" Iason bellowed, rapidly approaching the wild cat that was loose in his home. "Or I will double the amount of strikes as punishment." He scowled as Riki ran to the far side of the room, hiding behind his favorite chair with his back to the fireplace. "Pet, you are really trying my patience. Come here, _now_."

He didn't budge, giving a shake of his head while watching as the Blondie glared and started to approach. "I wanna go home!" he pleaded. "Enough already! Haven't you had enough of this joke? What ever bet you lost, I'm sure it's cleared now!"

"Make no mistake, Riki," Iason explained. "This is not a joke."

"I wanna go home!"

"You _are_ home, pet. This is your home now." Iason almost reached his favored chair, deciding to try and calm the distressed pet down rather than fuel his disobedience, he switched to a softer tone. "This is your home now, Riki. You belong here with me."

"No!" Riki protested, backing away. "I don't belong here!"

"Yes you do, pet, you _do_ belong here now," Iason continued, still using a soothing tone as he inched forward. "Now come, the bath is ready for you."

"No," Riki whimpered.

"Yes," Iason insisted, reaching out his elegant hand. "Come now."

Riki flinched, for some reason wanting to accept the hand that was before him as the soothing words seemed to hypnotize him. He stared at the gloved hand reaching out to him and slowly moved his own to it.

"Good boy," Iason praised in a tranquilizing whisper, softly curling his gloved fingers around the tanned ones and securing them. "Now come along, pet." He took a step back, observing as Riki faltered in hesitation, but then followed. "Yes, just like that. Good boy."

Riki padded behind him, allowing the Blondie to lead him to the bathroom. He glanced over to try and find Daryl, remembering his punishment but couldn't find the young boy hiding in the shadows.

"Here we are," Iason announced gently, pulling him into the bathroom. "In you go." He gave Riki a soft push to the tub, watching as the boy paused. "What is it?"

Riki looked back at his tormentor, getting lost in the beautiful blue eyes and flawless facial features of a sculpted god. "C...can you come in too?"

Iason blinked, surprised by the invitation, but nodded. "Very well, if it will get you to be obedient." He started to strip off his clothing, letting it gracefully slide off his body. "Get in first."

Riki stepped into the tub, trying to hide his arousal as he eyed up the Blondie's sculpted body with awe. He had seen bits of Iason's nude body, but now it was right in front of him, nothing hidden.

The Blondie stepped forward, then into the water and positioned himself down next to the mongrel in the huge sunken tub. "Come," he whispered, opening his arms.

Riki slipped into the Blondie's waiting grasp, his eyes wandering the now dripping and glistening body. He squirmed a bit as his erection grew, averting his gaze.

Sensing his predicament, Iason chuckled softly. "There is no need to hide your arousal," he whispered, running his hands along the tanned sides. "What has got you hot and bothered, my Riki?"

"N...nothing," he lied, shivering at the Blondie's touch.

"Lying, are we?" Iason moved the mongrel to a better position and gave a playful spank to the backside. "Naughty pet."

Riki yelped. "Ow! Hey...!"

"Tell me why you're aroused, pet," Iason instructed. "I want to hear you say it."

"No!" Riki refused, struggling in the hold. "Just leave it alone!"

"Absolutely not!" Iason landed another spank to the vulnerable bottom. "Tell me, pet. Disobedience will not be tolerate anymore."

Riki ground his teeth. " _You_!"

"Me? Me what?" Iason smiled, knowing full well.

Riki groaned, squirming. "You...you look really sexy when...when you're wet!"

Iason's heart fluttered at the submitting of his pet and the compliment. "Well then," he grinned. "We'd better use it to our advantage."

"What?" Riki started, but then was abruptly set down in the tub between Iason's legs. "What are you doing?" He struggled as the Blondie grasped onto his thighs and slid them around his body, locking him into place so he was staring at Iason's chest and lower body.

"Masturbate," Iason instructed, giving a playful spank to the tanned thighs.

"What? No!" Riki frowned.

" _No_ , pet?" Iason challenged, his voice daring him to disobey and promising punishment.

Riki gulped, grasping onto his erection and giving it a pump. "Hnn..." he moaned, then stopped. "I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"E...embarrassing..." Riki sputtered, averting his gaze and thinking of non arousing things to will away his erection.

Iason scowled at having to once again tell his pet the simple truth. "Being aroused is not embarrassing, pet. It is a bodily response." He reached out and grasped onto Riki's chin. "A pet has no need for shame or embarrassment."

Riki refused to meet his gaze. "I'm not a pet..."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are."

Riki bit back a retort, knowing it would get him nowhere.

"Why is obedience so difficult for you?" Iason questioned, sighing. When he gained no response, he adjusted his position, allowing more of his own growing erection to stick out of the water to show his pet. "There. Now you are not alone, therefore you cannot feel shame. Now masturbate."

Riki's eyes widened at the Blondie's arousal, a pulse of heat flaring up inside him at how big it was. He reached out and began stroking himself, his eyes roaming the masterpiece in front of him, gaining a burst of pleasure as it if were gasoline being added to a fire.

"Good boy," Iason purred, feeling his own arousal build at the sight of his pet performing and reached down to touch his own arousal. "You are beautiful, pet."

After several moments Riki threw his head back, ejaculating onto his Master's body and his own stomach while emitting a moaning cry. If Iason hadn't swiftly wrapped his arms around him, he would have fallen backwards into the water while trembling in the aftermath of climax.

Iason pulled him up so their bodies were flush. "That was very well done, pet. You did well." He kissed the tanned cheek, then smiled. "Let's get you cool before you faint."

—

Riki snuggled deeper into the blonde's nape, extremely tired and relaxed, which was surprisingly blissful considering his circumstances. He lazily skimmed over the page that his Master was reading, but lost interest quickly as it was all business talk. He grasped onto a strand of perfect blonde hair, rubbing it between his fingertips and savoring the feeling of the silky strand.

Iason glanced over, noticing his pet leisurely play with his hair and smiled softly. He gave a loving caress to his sleepy mongrel's face, his heart fluttering as Riki leaned into the touch. "Are you tired, pet?"

"Mmmnnn..." Riki mumbled, shifting his position and snuggling into Iason's chest before sighing sleepily while still holding onto the strand.

A soft chuckle reverberated from within the blonde's chest as he set his literature aside and watched Riki nod off. It was somewhat intriguing, as well as extremely gratifying to see the rebellious mongrel so relaxed. When Riki's fingertips started to twitch and he began to murmur in his sleep due to dreams, Iason scooped him up and took him to the Master bedroom. It was the first night that Riki had slept in his bed with him.

—

 _A/N:_ _Hello, readers! I would like to thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews! To be honest, I was rather apprehensive to write a story about what I believed what the three years would have looked like with my own twist. And I am very unsure if it looked anything like what I am writing, as I believe Iason was most likely not as soft as I am making him. I know he started out harsh, but I believe that was how he would have had to have been to strike fear into Riki, before showing his loving side more frequently. Please, let me know if I should improve or maybe keep him this way. Cheers._

 _~IndigoNightSkies~_


	7. Another Pet for Master

Chapter Seven

 _Another Pet for Master_

—

"Riki, you had better be ready!" Iason bellowed, striding into the great hall to find his pet glaring at him. "Come, we are leaving. Now."

"I don't wanna!" Riki protested, crossing his arms.

Iason closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger. "Pet, this is not up for negotiation. We are going to the pet auction and that is final." He strode forward, grasping onto the chains that bound the mongrel by his hands and neck. "I swear to Jupiter, if you fuss anymore I will throw you over my knee and thrash your backside until you are unconscious."

Riki shivered at the threat, grinding his teeth. "Why do I need to come anyways? They want you, not me."

"You are my pet and I want to show you off," Iason answered, exasperated as they were running behind schedule. "Come." He pressed a button on his wrist comm, ordering his limousine to be at the entrance with the automatic driver.

Riki was furious, but followed behind. He waited until they were in the limousine before he protested further. "Please, I don't wanna!" he whined. "I hate this! You always drag me places I don't wanna go!"

Iason's face tightened. "Pet, if you do not cease your complaints I will throw you over my knee."

"Do it!" Riki challenged. "You don't care about me, so do it!"

"Pet," the blonde warned.

"I hate you! All you do is hurt me and humiliate me! Every bloody day you just—"

Iason slapped Riki across the face, hard. He maneuvered him onto his lap, yanking down his skin tight pants and then roughly groping the tanned ass cheeks. "I warned you, pet. I warned you to not test me." He landed a hard hit on the still punished backside. "Why do you chose to disobey me?"

Riki writhed and yelped. "I don't wanna be dragged around like a fucking show horse!"

"You are my pet and I can do as I wish with you," Iason grimly reminded, slapping the tanned ass hard in a series of swats.

Riki cried softly as the punishment finally ceased. Before flinching as he felt Iason's gloved fingers caress his hot and aching skin. "S...stop," he whimpered.

Iason pressed a finger inside of the hole between the reddened fleshy globes. "You are so obstinate, pet." He wiggled his finger inside, pressing it in deep and stroking the sensitive nub within. "You always fuss about being locked up, but when I pull you from the residence you fuss even more. Foolish pet."

"A...ahh!" Riki gasped, tightening his hold on the Blondie's slacks. "Oh, nnnhnn...!"

"You are to behave at the performance or I'll hang you up by your arms in the corner and won't move you," he threatened, ramming his fingers in far too hard and causing Riki to scream. "Do. You. Understand?" He rammed them in with each word.

"Yes," Riki sobbed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master," Riki answered, his words strangled with sobs.

Iason yanked his fingers out, then roughly stood Riki up and moved him to the seat across from him. "Now sit still," he ordered.

Riki pulled up his pants, before curling up on the seat. Even the plush seat was merciless to his behind. He cried softly, turning away from the monster who had hurt him.

Iason straightened out his clothing, then grasped onto his periodical and proceeded to read. After a few minutes, his anger subsided and his heart softened to Riki's tears. He set down his literature and then looked to the mongrel. "Come here, pet."

"Plea...se," Riki whispered. "Just drop me off on the corner...I wanna go—"

"You are," Iason interrupted, then spoke gently. "Come here. I won't ask nicely again."

Riki pulled himself up from the seat, shaking in pain and approached Iason. The man yanked him down into his arms so he was sitting between his legs.

Iason gently stroked the black locks, soothingly. "I was too rough," he offered, pulling a pill from his pocket. "Here, open up, pet."

Riki hesitated, but opened his mouth, praying it wasn't an aphrodisiac. He ingested the pill, pleased that it didn't turn him on. "You're so mean to me," he murmured.

"Only because you don't seem to want to behave," Iason answered roughy, grasping onto the tanned chin gently. "You know I only punish you to correct your disobedience, don't you?"

"You punish me every bloody day," Riki growled.

"You don't behave every day, Riki," Iason reminded. "If you'd accept your life, then it wouldn't be hard on you."

Riki sighed, resting against the blonde and recalling his days of freedom. He missed the days when he could do whatever and go wherever.

Iason planted a kiss upon the tanned neck, brushing his lips all the way down to the shoulder. "I would have hoped you would have understood by now that disobedience will not be tolerated," he whispered. "I would rather be doing other things than punishing you."

"Yeah, like dragging me around on a leash..."

"Riki," the man warned. "Do not reopen that discussion. I will not stand for it."

"I hate you," Riki mumbled under his breath.

Iason felt a pain in his chest and landed a smack to the boy's ass. "No more of that talk," he demanded, then straightened up. "We're here."

—

Riki followed behind Iason, staring around at the almost endless displays of pets. Each of them were posed erotically, allowing a full view of all they had to offer. Riki couldn't help but feel a spark of arousal staring at a few almost nude pets that intrigued him.

"Follow me closely," Iason whispered to the awestruck mongrel. He soon was stopped by an Elite and engaged in conversion that had Riki's head spinning in confusion.

Riki continued to stare around, making eye contact with the odd person and scowled as they looked at him with disgust. He stepped closer to Iason, as another person stepped forward. Iason wrapped his arm around him in return, pleased the mongrel had come closer.

Soon Iason finished the conversation and led Riki through the strip of display pets and then to an elevator. They stepped inside and Iason entered a code and scanned his hand before the lift took them to a destination. They exited and headed through a hallway, before entering in a doorway that slid open to reveal a spot to sit and a balcony to gaze over.

"Come," Iason ordered, tugging Riki to the chair and then sat down. He pointed to a cushion on the floor, directing him to sit.

Riki scowled and plunked down, his chains rattling. The moment he sat down, a speaker announced the start of the pet auction and began listing off the sponsors. Riki was bored all ready, flopping down against the pillow and closing his eyes.

Iason tugged on his chain. "You may watch the auction," he explained. "Perhaps I'll even let you pick one."

Riki blinked. "Seriously? What for?"

"I have been reminded me that pets are for copulating with each other ," Iason responded, scowling internally as he recalled Jupiter's reprimand and her demand to bring another pet home or schedule a mating session. "To silence them, I must chose a pet for you to mate with." No other Elite was willing to allow Riki to mate with their own pet, therefore he had to get another.

"No way," Riki sputtered.

Iason crooked his finger at the mongrel. "Come, pick one."

Riki hesitantly sat up and then peeked up over the balcony as the first pet entered. "How come I have to pick?" he challenged. "What's the catch?"

The Blondie smiled at Riki's uneasiness. "There is no catch, but if you do not believe me, I will pick one."

Riki hesitated again, but glanced at the stage. He didn't want to mate with a female, because if he got her pregnant, then his children would end up being a slave just as he was. "That one," Riki announced, pointing to a lean and beautiful boy. He had skin that was almost tinted a shade of soft pink, wavy brown locks and breathtakingly gorgeous violet eyes. He seemed pretty weak, so there was no worry about him being a top.

Iason nodded in approval, then bid on the pet. "An Arcathia," he praised. "Impressively tasteful choice."

"Whatever," Riki grumbled, plopping down on his cushion and again ignoring the show.

"Come closer, pet," Iason ordered, motioning for him.

Riki scowled and slumped against the chair, allowing Iason to run his fingers through his hair while he watched the rest of the auction in silence.

 ** _"Did you pick another pet?"_** Jupiter inquired mentally.

 ** _"Yes,"_** Iason responded silently. **_"A-094M has been purchased."_**

Jupiter pulled up the pet file, approving of the choice. **_"Very well, you are now clear of my demands."_**

 ** _"I understand, thank you, Jupiter."_** Iason was furious that Jupiter was once again imposing on his private life. It was all her revenge for him not obeying the regulations. He hadn't let Riki go to pet soirées or be mated, so now she was forcing him to.

He hadn't even really showed Riki off due to his bad behaviour. Riki had been nude within his premises for almost six months now, just to break him. But the mongrel's pride seemed to be above nudity, for Riki rarely showed it bothered him.

The mongrel would stand there, having grown accustomed to nudity, after he had done wrong. He bore all of the markings of taming and punishments, acting as if they were battle scars that couldn't break him. Perhaps he was only hiding his true fear?

Perhaps this pet would help humiliate Riki into obedience?

Iason brewed over his thoughts in silence, continuing to lovingly stroke his pet's hair.

—

After what seemed like forever in Riki's mind, Iason finally cleared the crowd after talking to everyone who addressed him. They arrived at the delivery spot where the pet stood, awaiting his Master.

"Ah, Iason Mink!" the Elite guarding pet exclaimed, approaching him. "We have your order ready for you. We appreciate your presence at the auction."

I did not have much of a choice, Iason sighed internally. "I am always happy to support the Elite Pet Auctions when my schedule permits it," Iason answered, flashing a smile. He then fished his hand into his pocket, pulling out his credit stick and tapped it to the payment tablet and instantly it was approved.

"Thank you so much," the man smiled, then gestured to the pet, handing off the leash. "Here is your purchase. We hope to see you again."

Iason nodded, leading both of his pets to where his vehicle was waiting. He entered first, then brought Riki in and sat the new pet down.

"You do not have a name, correct?" Iason inquired, opening his wrist comm screen and sorting through the pet's files to ensure they were accurate.

"No, Master," A-094M answered, head bowed down.

Riki eyed up the fresh meat, noticing that he actually had a very nice body. He could almost see everything from the clothes that barely covered him. He really was supposed to mate with this guy? He'd thought it was a joke.

"Very well, you will be named," Iason paused, skimming through a generated list and picked one randomly. "Nori. Your name will be Nori."

"Thank you, Master," Nori answered, bowing his head and then flashing his best smile at Iason. His beautiful violet eyes captivating both master and pet. "I am grateful to be in your care."

Riki scoffed at how goodie good the new pet was, wondering what would become of his presence. He already disliked him.

Iason simply nodded to the standard appreciation, then looked down to the unhappy Riki by his side. He couldn't help but compare the level of respect that each pet offered him. Nori so obediently thanking him, and Riki never had showed an ounce of gratitude.

All Iason could hope was that maybe the newcomer would act as a guideline for Riki and that Jupiter would leave him alone after the six week mating demand period that she had set up was finished.

—

 **To Be Continued**


	8. A Worried Master

Chapter Eight

 _A Worried Master_

—

Riki shot a glare at Nori, emitting a deadly aura about him. He was such a kiss ass it was dreadfully painful. Always looking to Iason with big eyes and asking for permission for everything.

Iason caught his mongrel's glare to the newcomer, dressed in his black cloak, white tailcoat and slacks attire for his work day. "Pet, come here," he called firmly.

"What? Why?" he immediately questioned.

"Come here now," Iason ordered.

Thinking he was in trouble for something, Riki rose and hesitantly approached the sexy blonde and was soon wrapped in his arms.

"Where's my goodbye kiss, pet?" Iason commanded, pointing to his lips.

"Such a child..." Riki craned his neck and met the lips with a peck. "Happy?" he growled, casting another glare to the smaller pet who was watching them.

"Very," Iason answered, chuckling softly as he saw Riki's hatred to the new addition in the home. "Behave, Riki. Don't fight with Nori."

"Whatever," Riki groaned, trying to free himself from Iason.

Iason chuckled and liberated Riki, before turning and disappearing out the front door that closed with a hum.

Nori peeked out from behind one of the carved pillars. "We should get along," he said softly. "Master will wish us to copulate soon, and it would be best if we were not on bad terms."

"Fuck off," Riki snarled. "I don't do anything that prick says."

"But—"

"You can go be a little kiss ass, but I'm not like that," Riki argued, turning on his heal and stalking off to the balcony.

—

Iason sat in his office, skimming over the files on the screen in front of him. A sudden screen popped up, revealing the face of Jupiter to him. "Hello, Jupiter," he greeted softly, irked to the core that she was once again before him. "What seems to be the issue?"

 ** _"How is A-094M fairing?"_** she queried.

Iason had the urge to sigh in aggravation, but held back. "He is doing fine," he assured. "Z-107M and him are getting nicely acquainted."

 ** _"I presume the plans for copulation will commence soon,"_** she hinted.

"Yes, there is already a plan in the works," he reassured. "I will coordinate with my schedule to ensure there is no complications."

—

Riki ground his teeth, angrily moving away from the balcony as Nori continued to badger him. He looked all around for a safe haven, trying doors that Iason had said were off limits.

He tried all the doors to the guest rooms, practically running away as Nori pursued him.

"Riki!" the violet eyed pet called. "Please, wait!"

Reaching the end of the hall, Riki scowled as he realized he was at a dead end. He turned and watched Nori approach him hesitantly.

"Riki, I'd really like for us to get along," Nori pleaded, palms up as he inched closer. "It would be more beneficial if we got along."

Riki wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Don't you see what is going on here?" he demanded. "He is using us for his entertainment! Don't you have any sense of pride? You're a tool!"

"A pet has no need for shame," Nori simply replied, meeting Riki's gaze with his breathtaking violet eyes. "I fulfill my Master's wishes as he commands. And I feel fulfilled when my Master is pleased."

The urge to bang his head against the wall grew ten fold. "You're a puppet, a slave...!"

"I am a pet," the smaller male concluded. "I was made this way, I have embraced the ways of my life." He hesitated, glancing at Riki and holding his gaze. "Say, Riki? When are you going to accept your life as a pet?" He smirked and approached him. "If it's so bad, why don't you...die?"

—

Iason entered the penthouse, suspicious when it was quiet. He handed off his cloak to Daryl, his eyes skimming the room. "Where are they?"

"They both are in their designated rooms, Master," the furniture answered. "I suspect Sir Riki has hit Sir Nori, Master. He had a large bruise on his arm." He quickly added. "Sir Riki said he was feeling unwell and told me to leave him, but I checked on him an hour ago and he was sleeping."

The Blondie frowned, then headed towards his chair in front of the fireplace. "Riki! Nori!" he bellowed, his voice echoing down the halls and almost around the whole floor.

Nori scrambled out into view, halting hesitantly within a few metres of Iason. "W...Welcome home, Master," he softly and politely greeted.

Iason waited, irked when Riki did not appear. "Riki!" he yelled again, waiting a few moments. When he did not appear, Iason rose from his chair and charged toward the main pet room. "Riki, you've earned a thrashing to your behind!"

He burst in the room, his eyes skimming around and finding the mongrel jolting into a sitting position.

"How dare you defy me!" Iason mandated, striding forward and yanking Riki up and then maneuvering him across his lap. "You are to come when I call for you!"

Riki yelped as a hard slap landed on his ass. "I was...sleeping...!" he protested, squirming mildly. He cried out in agony from the series of swats and then groaned from a pain in his stomach. "My...st..stomach..."

Iason frowned, watching Riki gag, then thrust his head over the side of the bed so the contents of his stomach could spill onto the floor. His eyes narrowed on the white foam and tablets that bubbled on the floor. Flipping the fighting Riki over, Iason shoved his fingers down his throat, watching as more of the tablets splattered everywhere. "What did you take?" Iason demanded. "Daryl, get the medical team!"

He fought against the thrashing Riki, shoving his fingers into his throat and stroking the deep insides, causing Riki to throw up more. "Spit it up, pet!" he demanded, terrified that Riki had taken some strong pills to attempt overdosing. A foil package caught his eyes and he snatched it, finding the contents to be Aclotestryl Tesmara. Fear hit him hard in the gut as he lifted the pillow and saw all eight foil packages emptied.

Even if he spat the last package up, the majority was still in his blood stream. And would cause severe damage. Aclotestryl Tesmara was a drug used for pain relief; just one capsule was enough to make the average human beyond functional. They were strictly for Blondies, meaning Riki somehow found his medical supplies.

"Why, Riki?" he demanded, shaking him in horror. He watched as Riki's eyes dilated and his movements began to slow.

Riki blinked slowly. "No...he..." he slurred, fear in his eyes as then went limp in Iason's arms.

—

Iason sat at his pet's side, eyeing up the heart monitor the medical team had brought in. He had requested Riki remain here, to avoid Jupiter prying in the matter. But no doubt she would eventually.

He gently caressed the tanned hand connected to the tubes and wires with his thumb. "Foolish pet," he scolded gently. "Is it truly that bad to be with me?"

The Blondie waited, expecting some retort and was uncomfortably displeased when nothing other than Riki's breathing through the oxygen mask met his ears. "Please, love," he whispered, planting a kiss on Riki's hand. "Open your eyes, answer me with your saucy remarks." He cringed at how scared he was for possibly losing Riki. He had to discipline him occasionally and tried to be firm with him, but he would never want him dead. He felt that Riki had more value as his defiant pet than any of his others, and he was utterly terrified of the mongrel before him no longer being in his life. "Please, Riki, come back to me."


	9. A Master Cares

Chapter Nine

A Master Cares

—

Riki pried open his eyes, the dim lighting even seeming bright. With a few complicated blinks, his eyes lazily skimmed the room. They landed upon blonde locks that were upon his arms, that were attached to a head that was laid upon the bed.

As if sensing his movement, the blonde haired head lifted and two azure orbs gazed into the dark eyes. "Riki," Iason whispered, relief thick in his voice. He immediately perked up and held onto the pet's hand tighter. "How are you feeling?" he queried, pulling his free hand's glove off with his teeth and laying the palm upon the forehead.

Riki attempted to talk, but his throat was so dry he almost could cough up dust. He winced as it felt like he was swallowing razor blades.

Iason reached over to the bedside table, pouring a cup of water for Riki and then helped prop him up to drink. Such an act was supposed to be a nurses', but he had requested to be alone with his pet, as it was the wee hours of the mornings. He carefully brought the cup to the mongrel's lips and tipped it. "Go slowly," he commanded.

Finally relieved of his thirst, Riki regained his thoughts and aligned them with his words. "How long...have I been out?"

"Four days," Iason answered softly, returning the cup to the table. "The medical team had to pump your stomach and filter your blood." He motioned to the machine that was still attached to Riki by tubes. He paused, gently caressing Riki's hand. "Why did you do it?"

Riki cringed at a sharp pain that pierced his head. "I..." he stammered. "I don't...—I didn't..."

Iason grasped onto his hand tighter, urging him for a reason. But he caught a glimpse of Riki's eyes, immediately concerned. "Look this way," he ordered, grabbing onto Riki's chin. He analyzed the dark eyes, detecting that one pupil was smaller than the other. With a sharp intake of breath, he summoned the medical personnel and returned to Riki's side.

"It's all right, pet," he assured, still holding his hand. "We'll get you help."

"W...what's...?" he managed, his head hurting intensely. "Ughhh..." He felt something was wrong, he was forgetting something.

Iason was perplexed and worried. Had the drugs caused the damage, or had he hit Riki too hard and damaged his head? Did he permanently damage Riki's brain or body? Blondie's were known to underestimate their strength. But when had he hit him?

Iason paused. How many times had he hit or slapped Riki, hard? Had he caused accumulate damage along with the drugs?

"It wasn't my intent," Iason whispered, glancing up at the medics that arrived. "Check him immediately!"

—

Nori peeked out at the surroundings, scowling as his Master was again absent. After Riki had been transported to the Tanagura Hospital, Iason hadn't returned once.

It irked him, that his Master abandoned him for a damaged mongrel. Masters were supposed to dispose of damaged pets! It was a waste to revive Riki, especially with how it appeared that the mongrel attempted suicide to get even with his Master.

Nori sighed, heading back into his room. He'd have to plan again soon. When Riki returned and had recovered, they'd have to copulate. And Master Iason would probably favour Riki snd allow him to top Nori. Angrily he entered his room, brewing over his future, unaware a Furniture was watching him from the shadows.

—

"As you can see," the doctor concluded. "There is no brain damage or other head traumas. The scans show no abnormalities."

 _Thank Jupiter!_ Iason scanned the results, his brow furrowing. "Then what has caused his pupils to be uneven?"

"It could be a side effect of the overdose attempt," the doctor simply stated. He reached into his white coat pocket and pulled out a flashlight, which he shone into Riki's eyes. "It's starting to balance out again as we speak."

"Is he fit to return home?" Iason demanded.

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "However, he is to refrain from physical activity for a week. Stress will not aid the recovering of his body." He pointed to a chart. "We'll provide medication and pain relief to ensure his body is functioning properly to boost the recovery."

Iason nodded. "Very well," he decided. "I'll take him and any medication back with me today."

—

"I'm fine," Riki protested, as Iason attempted to help him out of the landed vehicle. "I can..."

Iason ignored him, guiding him upward and from the vehicle. He then supported Riki's weight by wrapping his arm around his back and pulling him closer so he had the young man leaning against him. "If you refuse again, I will throw you over my knee," he threatened. "Behave, I need to get you home and let you rest. Do not be difficult with me, pet."

Riki bit back his retorts, his body aching. Iason had said they circulated blood through his body, but he failed to mention it was laced with a powerful antidote that had a side effect of causing pain as it cleansed. He gulped down a moan, not wanting to appear weak in front of his tormentor.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Daryl immediately rushed forward and aided Riki in moving.

"Take him to the Master bedroom," Iason commanded. "He'll be staying there until he is recovered."

Daryl blinked back his shock, carefully leading the mongrel to the luxurious bedroom. "Lean on me more if you need to, Sir Riki."

Nori's blood boiled, but he remained composed as he entered the room. "Welcome back, Master Iason," he greeted.

Iason barely glanced at him, shedding his cloak and hanging it up. "Was your injury taken care of?" he questioned, remembering that Riki had hit him. He would let that transgression slide, as he was in no condition to take abuse.

"Yes, Master."

"I trust you behaved while in Daryl's care," Iason stated.

"Yes, Master," Nori answered. "Is there anything I can do for you, Master Iason?"

Iason flexed an eyebrow. "Are you offering to service me, Nori?"

Nori immediately turned to ice. "If...if there is anything I can do for you, Master, it is my duty to please you."

The Blondies features turned glacial. "Your only purpose is to copulate with Riki." He glared more. "Return to your room for the night," he ordered, turning and leaving the violet eyed boy to silently rage at failing his mission.

—

Iason entered the room as Daryl exited with a mildly lessened tray of food. He glanced over to Riki who was sitting on the bed grumpily. "You hardly ate anything," he sighed.

"Untether me!" Riki growled, yanking on his chain that was attached to the bed hook.

"And risk you attempting an escape?" Iason scoffed. "No physical activity is allowed, pet. I will not have you running around and ruining your recovery."

"I'm not gonna run," Riki hissed.

Iason sat down on the bed. "Oh? You're turning a new leaf?"

Riki murmured under his breath, averting his gaze. "I just want some fresh air."

Deciding to coddle his pet a bit, rather than be firm and unyielding with him, Iason gave into the request. "Very well," he softly agreed, rising up and approaching the mongrel. He unhooked the chain, then reached his hand out to Riki. "I will accompany you." Riki had nearly died, and he still had to find the reason. Maybe he had been to hard on the mongrel? Perhaps, he should try to spoil him into obedience?

Riki bit back his snarky reply, fearing that his chance for air would be cancelled. He accepted the hand, allowing Iason to lead him from the room. He winced at a pain in his chest, leaning more into the Blondie.

Iason felt a shimmer of pleasure as his pet put more of his weight into his grasp. Finally allowing the Blondie to aid him more.

Finally reaching the balcony after a slow walk down the hall and through the living space, Riki greedily inhaled the fresh air as soon as the door opened.

"Sit," Iason commanded, guiding and lowering Riki into a chair. He then sat down in the accompanying seat, relishing the experience.

This was nice. Sitting with his pet on the balcony, letting the sun warm their skin, while a mild breeze fluttered through the air. He inhaled, immediately noticing the sweet scent of the blossoming fruit tree in the corner.

"Don't the eclearel blossoms smell wonderful?" Iason comment, hoping to entice the mongrel into a conversation.

"The what?" Riki spat.

Iason remained calm, rising and reaching past Riki to pick one of the ripened fruits from the branch. "Have you ever tried one?"

Riki shook his head. "They...they look weird." He spun the bright pink fruit with a blue leafy stem around in his hands. "Can you really eat it?"

"Not the seed inside." He demonstrated, pulling the fruit in half and showing the large dark brown seed. "You eat the inside and the skin."

Suspicious of the new discovery, Riki took a small bite. A sweet and refreshing taste filled his mouth, pleasantly surprising him. He eagerly took another bite, as he hadn't had any appetite until now.

Iason silently watched his pet devour the fruit, a smile slipping onto his face. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

Riki paused, realizing his error. "Uh...yeah," he answered, averting his gaze. "It's...pretty good." Horrified he just admitted that, he swiftly reverted to his normal bitterness. "How come I didn't see this before?"

"I ordered it for you while you were in the hospital," Iason explained, setting the fruit on the table. "Eclearel are known to cleanse the body of toxins and are full of vitamins."

Riki swallowed the last bit of the fruit and placed the seed in the small waste basket beside the chair, feeling a bit touched that Iason had bothered to buy him something to help him recover. Not wanting to humble himself, he remained silent.

Nori was enraged to find his Master and pet sitting outside without him after he had eaten breakfast alone. He hurried over, halting just at the edge. "Master, may I come out on the balcony?" he asked, sweetly.

Iason glanced back at him, almost forgetting the other pet dressed in a revealing outfit existed. "You may..."

Nori entered the space, leaning against the balcony railing. "It's such a nice day," he whispered.

"Indeed," the Blondie concurred, looking out to Tanagura.

Riki met Nori's eyes, suddenly overcome with a splitting headache. He grasped onto his temples, his brain reeling as it tried to recall something. "U...ugggh..."

"Riki?" Iason immediately called, concerned. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Head..."

Without a moments hesitation, Iason lifted Riki up and carried him inside the penthouse. He was extremely worried, as the mongrel would have usually put up a fuss. Riki was in so much pain, biting back screams that he couldn't even manage to protest.

Nori watched the two of them leave, feeling nothing but satisfaction. He had wormed his way deep into Riki's brain, with just one look! Nori chuckled menacingly, stepping back out on the balcony and leaning far over the railing while imagining the day that he would be the sole pet of Lord Mink.


	10. A Master's Strength

Chapter Ten

 _A Master's Strength_

—

Iason gently ran his thumb over the tanned arm in an affectionate touch. "Is your headache gone, love?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Riki grumbled, hating how he was actually enjoying the soothing touch. "I dunno why they keep happening."

"It's probably a side effect of your recovery," Iason assured. "As long as we have the medication during the healing process, I'm sure they will disperse."

"I don't like them."

"I imagine they are not pleasant for the taste buds," Iason noted. "But we will continue to take them until the prescription date is finished, then I believe we can ween you off completely."

Riki sighed. "Am I really going to fuck with Nori?"

Iason smiled at the vulgar vocabulary. "Yes, I am going to have the both of you copulate. Jupiter commands it."

"That old bitchy microwave always has to have it her way," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Hush," Iason immediately sounded, placing his fingers upon the vulgar lips. "You mustn't insult Jupiter. She is the controller of Amoï and as long as you're on it, you must show her respect." He cringed, hoping that she wasn't listening in on him somehow. Perhaps, once she was done her monitoring period with the mating, he would have the floor searched for audio and video feeds.

"Whatever," Riki spat. "I don't care about her."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Your fate is ultimately in her control," he explained. "I can only keep you here as long as she permits it. And Riki." He gave him a hard look. "Make no mistake, she will not liberate you to Ceres. She will send you to a brothel and you will have you treated like an old pet."

Riki shivered at that fate. He didn't want to be sent to a horrible Midas brothel. The horror stories of people losing limbs and being carried through the death halls dripping in blood was too scary. " _You_ could set me free," he grumbled.

Iason gave him another gentle squeeze. "But why, would I _ever_ do that?" he whispered, then leaned in and kissed the mongrel's forehead. "Get some rest."

—

 ** _"Z-107M was hospitalized, explain,"_** Jupiter demanded.

Iason sighed internally, irked that he had to have Riki transported to the Tanagura Hospital when his body started to show signs of failure despite treatment, and now have Jupiter question him. **_"There was a situation while I was away,"_ ** he answered. _**"My pet somehow got hold of medicine and nearly overdosed."**_

Jupiter paused. _**"And you continue to keep it?"**_ she questioned, not letting Iason answer. **_"Iason, you have two pets now. Get rid of Z-107M and keep the new one."_**

 _ **"I cannot do that, Jupiter,"** _ Iason denied.

 ** _"You can, you just choose not to,"_** she corrected sharply.

 ** _"Please Jupiter, can you dismiss this incident and continue to overlook my small indiscretion?"_** he pleaded, his voice low with seduction.

—

"I want you to preform," Iason commanded, crossing his legs. "I expect you to fornicate with Nori in a week now that you're recovered. Perhaps I should bring him in and both of you preform?"

"I'm not feeling well," Riki asserted in a grumble, even though it had been a week since he was brought back home and was taking medication for his headaches. He actually felt fine, but just didn't want to preform for Iason—again. He had gotten lucky and hadn't had Iason ask anything of him since arriving back. "Get him to, I'm sure he would gladly obey you."

"I want _you_ to preform, Riki," Iason corrected. "I need to know if you can still function properly with the medication."

"Does this mean you'll let me top Nori?" Riki inquired.

Iason paused, abandoning the idea of bringing the other pet in if Riki was going to obey. "Yes, now sit there and spread your legs," he commanded, motioning for the floor space in front of him.

Riki sighed exaggeratedly. "I don't want to," he repeated. Immediately, the Blondie was on his feet and approaching rapidly. Riki flinched, stepping away, but was grabbed by the leash and brought down to the floor. "Ow! Bastard, I'm still injured!"

"You have not been complaining about pain or anything of that nature for a week, Riki," Iason reminded.

"I'm hurting _now_!" Riki protested, sitting up angrily, even though Iason hadn't thrown him hard to the floor.

"Are you lying to me, pet?" Iason questioned, grasping into the tanned chin. "Lying will result in punishment. Shall I bring out the paddle?"

Riki scowled. "Whatever."

"Oh? You're permitting me to punish you?" Iason mused, strolling to the dresser and pulled out a paddle. "Would you like to rethink that invitation? I have yet to punish you for your death attempt."

Riki paled. "You're going to punish me for that?" he squeaked. "I...I—didn't..."

"You can either preform or be paddled," the Blondie decided, settling down. "Your choice, pet."

A pain throbbed in the mongrel's skull, but he rolled onto his knees. He grabbed onto his penis and closed his eyes, falling into a rhythmic pumping motion to bring himself erect. "Hmm..." he murmured, biting his lower lip.

Iason observed the scene, feeling himself growing within his slacks. Riki always seemed to emit something that aroused him quickly, every time the pet preformed he had the carnal urge to take him. He would have, but Jupiter was watching him like a hawk as of lately. If he preformed the social taboo, she would definitely exterminate the precious mongrel. "More," he softly demanded.

Riki grunted, leaning forward more and stroking himself with precision. " _Ohhh_ ," he moaned brokenly, bucking his hips.

The Blondie undid his belt, then opened his pants. His erection sprung out, but he kept the true length concealed. "Stroke yourself faster," he huskily ordered, ripping his glove off with his teeth.

 _"Ah, nnnhnn_!" Riki gasped, looking up and losing his panting breaths as he saw the lust in the Blondie's eyes. "Pervert."

Iason's lips curled into a smirk, and he continued to pump himself with experienced strokes in time with his mongrel. "Pet, you're...beautiful." He just wanted to get up and flip the mongrel over and thrust into him! He looked so beautifully sensual while masturbating!

Riki threw his head back as his breath caught, his body breaking into a series of spasms. His essence spilled from him in broken arches before splattering on the floor. " _A...ahhhh_!"

For the first time ever, Iason found himself climaxing early. No sound left his lips, but his body broke into a shudder that sent pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being. When he opened his eyes, he gazed down upon his panting mongrel, nothing but affection for him in his heart. He could never part from him.

—

Riki jolted upward and cried out, his breathing rapid from the nightmare. He clutched onto his chest, breaking out into a coughing fit as he gasped for air. "Ca...—can't!" He rolled over, unintentionally falling out of the bed with a thud.

Iason, who had been lounging in his chair and brooding about the upcoming mating, hurried into the room after hearing the loud sound. "Breathe, pet! Breathe!" he commanded, patting the tanned back with a soothing touch that aided in the process of regaining air flow. "Calm down, you're safe, you're fine."

"S...sorry," Riki choked, trying to calm himself and realize he wasn't choking on pills. He accepted a glass of water the blonde produced from the bedside table, sipping tentatively.

"Did you have a nightmare?" the blonde asked softly.

Feeling embarrassed, Riki averted his gaze, still sipping the glass of water.

Iason, sensing the mongrel's embarrassment, sat down on the bed and reached out to stroke the tanned cheek. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid from a dream, pet," he assured, sliding his hand into the dark locks. "But you must remember that it is merely a dream."

Riki instinctively flinched as Iason touched him, but then felt ashamed he'd done so.

"Are you afraid of me, pet?" Iason inquired softly, gently gliding his thumb across the beautiful face.

" _Hell no_ ," Riki spat, looking to the Blondie with a renewed flare of rebellion in his dark eyes.

"Good," Iason nodded. "I am pleased you are not afraid of me. That would be a disappointment." Riki watched in silence as the Blondie rose and walked toward the room. "Sleep well, pet."

—

Nori slipped out from the shadows as Iason left for work. "Hey, Riki," he called.

Riki's eyes flashed with fear, which turned to hate. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," he answered, catching Riki's gaze and holding it. "I just want to talk."

" _Stay away from me!_ "

"I just want to talk, Riki," Nori repeated, his voice smooth and seductive.

Riki felt himself losing control of his body, his mind disconnecting. He took a step back, but was then paralyzed.

" _Yesss_ ," Nori smiled, sliding his hand up to caress the mongrel's face in his hands. "Don't run, baby. I just want to have a little chat with you."

—

Riki slumped in the chair, having again barely touched his food. He simply pushed the Amoïan pheasant slices around on his plate, sliding it into his mashed potatoes and swirling the corn into the mixture.

"Pet," Iason admonished. "You need to eat more. Daryl has told me you've barely eaten this week."

"Not hungry," the mongrel sighed, pushing his plate away.

"Come now, pet," the Blondie persisted, sipping his wine. "If you even more, you may have dessert as reward. Daryl made a double chocolate cake, you enjoy that, do you not?"

Riki shook his head. "I don't want any."

Iason was immediately alarmed. "You don't want chocolate cake, pet? It was to my understanding that it is your favorite dessert."

"It is," Riki answered, almost lifelessly. "I just don't want any." He rose from the table, heading to his room.

The Blondie narrowed his eyes, concerned greatly by the lack of personality and life from the mongrel. Not long ago he had been enticed to bed the pet, but now it seemed as if Riki were almost dead on his feet and the desire had faded. He rose, following after the mongrel, leaving Nori at the table.

Nori sniggered, enjoying the show of the Master running after the delinquent. But just as quickly, the laughter changed to a scowl.

Daryl watched from a distance, frowning at Nori's reaction. He glanced to the door when it hummed open and revealed a redhead. "Katze! What brings you here?"

Katze approached the fellow eunuch, staring that the new household addition all the way. "Iason asked me to bring him a few documents," he answered, holding up a storage device. "You," he called to the pet. "You're an Arcathia?"

Nori paled. "I...I am," he sputtered.

Katze frowned. "You seem different from the ones I've seen previously," he noted, stepping forward after setting the device down.

"I was modified partially to fit the standards of Amoïan pet guidelines," Nori admitted, glancing away.

"Hmm," the redhead sounded, turning away from him and back to Daryl. "Tell Iason I was here."

Daryl nodded, watching him go and then looked again to Nori who was staring daggers into Katze's back.

—

"Why are you refusing to eat?" Iason questioned, entering the room to find Riki laying down. "If you believe it will free you of having to fornicate with Nori tomorrow and onward, it will not."

"I don't wanna fuck him."

"So you are upset about having to mate with him?" Iason clarified. "Even though _you're_ mounting _him_?"

Riki remained silent, yawning as he lacked energy to do anything other than sleep. But when he slept he was bombarded with nightmares.

Iason sighed, settling down on the edge of the bed. "I am not thrilled at having to have you mated either, pet," he revealed. "I'd rather no one touch you but me. But it is an order directly from Jupiter, therefore I cannot refuse."

"Whatever," Riki murmured. "I hate him. I hate this place. I hate..."

"Me?" Iason guessed.

Riki again silenced, knowing he was stepping on the Blondie's toes by uttering the words that just left his lips.

"I do not wish to see you this way, pet," the Blondie sighed. "I would prefer you to be obedient, yes, but not lifeless."

"I'm not free," Riki whispered. "So I'd rather be dead."

Iason found Riki talking about death very frightening. That in itself was concerning, as pets were only temporary. But Iason couldn't see himself ever getting rid of Riki. He gathered his thoughts, then spoke. "I suggest you eat something more before tomorrow's mating session. I cannot have you faint or quit before the quota has been completed."

With that, the Blondie rose and left the mongrel. He went back to his chair and retrieved his wine.

"Master?" Daryl called, appearing from the kitchen. "Katze was here briefly and dropped this off for you."

Iason grasped onto the device, nodding in thanks, then started for his chair.

Daryl bit his lips, wanting so badly to relay the conversation between Katze and Nori, but knew it was not his place to speak.

—

"Iason Mink, as stated in the Pet Codes and Regulations in section _ML-4567_ , your pet Z-107M is to be mated with a pet of your choice. Is the pairing ready to proceed?"

"Yes," Iason answered softly.

"Audio and video feed are mandatory to prove that the pairing is authentic. Are the video and audio functioning properly?"

"Yes."

The small floating device blinked blue. "You may proceed to bring the pets forward," it announced, then hovered to a perch as it waited for the next task.

Iason settled down in a chair to watch the event. Daryl entered the room with Riki and Nori on leashes. He led Riki to the device which floater upwards, scanning his retina and then beeped.

"Z-107M verified," it announced.

Daryl led Riki to the bed, settling him down upon it. Then he guided Nori to the device and had him scanned and verified as well.

"The pairing may proceed," the device announced, hovering to a resting spot.

Iason crossed his long legs. "Riki, you may proceed to mount Nori."

Nori smirked, wrapping his arms around Riki in a romantic fashion. "Come on, Riki," he beckoned, rubbing himself against him. "Come on."

Riki numbly pushed the smaller male into the bed. He towered over him, his hands sliding instinctively to the perfect hips.

" _Yesss_ ," Nori whispered low, riveting his eyes with Riki's line of view. "Just like that. I'm ready for you."

Iason frowned, watching the mating from his chair. He was aroused by his beautiful mongrel mounting the gorgeous pet, but at the same time he was envious of the situation. He didn't want Nori to touch what was his. He was about to rise and stop the mating, when Nori cried out as Riki penetrated him. It was a pure scream of agony. Iason watched in shock as Riki pounded mercilessly into the smaller pet, while gripping onto his neck to strangle him.

"You...—can't control me...!" Riki growled in a frantic voice, through gnashed teeth. " _I'll kill you!_ I'll kill— _you!_ "

" _Riki!_ " Iason bellowed, immediately rushing over to mongrel who he feared was having a psychotic break. He grabbed onto him, attempting to pry him off of Nori who was wide eyed with fear. "Let go of him, pet!"

With a final yank, he freed Nori from Riki's death grip, leaving him to cough excessively as he choked on the fresh air. Suddenly, Riki turned on Iason, landing his teeth into the Blondie's shoulder while thrashing wildly in his hold. Iason fought back, landing a hard hit to the mongrel's face and sending him crashing to the floor with a hard force. Riki screamed as he was thrown, but then silenced as his head hit the floor upon landing.

Iason winced as he touched his shoulder, appalled to see that Riki had not only bit through his white tunic outfit, but also his body suit, and into his flesh to draw blood. " _What is the matter with you_?" he angrily reprimanded, striding forward and yanking the mongrel up by his collar. "How dare—" He froze as he looked into the dark eyes, noting that they were not just uneven, but indented into more of an thinner shape. "What is happening to you, love?" Then he gasped as he watched a trail of blood drip down from Riki's mouth, terror filling him as he realized he had used all of his strength when he had thrown Riki. "Oh love, what have I done?" He gently held the now subdued mongrel in his shaky hands, stroking his face in a panic and shot a glance to the doors. " _Daryl_ , _get the medical team!"_


	11. A Gentle Master & A Harmed Pet

Chapter Eleven

 _A Gentle Master & A Harmed Pet_

—

Iason settled down, pinching the bridge of his nose between his entwined, white gloved fingers. He gazed at the screen, anticipating and dreading the direct call from Jupiter which was sure to commence any second.

He wanted nothing more but to join his pet at Tanagura Hospital, but the Blondie knew that first Jupiter would demand Riki be punished for his actions and scold him before he could get there.

Iason let loose a sigh, again irked that Jupiter owned him. She was watching his every move and deal, business wise and private life. He didn't care if Jupiter monitored his business, but she could at least grant him some reprieve for what went on in his premises.

At last, the digital goddess beckoned him with a direct call and her form filled the screen.

 ** _"Hello, Jupiter,"_** Iason calmly greeted, trying to remain composed. He gazed at her with sensual eyes, hoping to once again charm her and free himself from another reprimand.

 ** _"I have seen the footage,"_** Jupiter revealed, not granting Iason his wish of avoiding a scolding. **_"Your pet deliberately attacked another pet, Iason."_**

 ** _"I do not think he was in his right mind,"_** Iason suggested, still allowing his seductive gaze to meet the AI's. **_"He cannot be held responsible for all of it, Jupiter."_**

 ** _"Are you suggesting that the medication from his previous incident played a part in his outburst?"_** Jupiter demanded. " ** _But you tested him to see if he was fit to preform."_**

Iason cringed internally, realizing then that Jupiter indeed had bugged his home and was watching him. He hadn't told her of the medication or practice performance. **_"The circumstances in which he was exposed to were different,"_** Iason defended. "Therefore, the outcome of that particular performance would ultimately have different result than what was experienced today."

Jupiter was quiet for a moment, brewing over the details. " ** _That is an accurate argument,"_** she admitted. "Very well, when both pets have recovered you shall have them practice together and then they shall mate officially. Is that clear?"

—

Iason rushed past Nori, who was unconscious and lying in the hospital bed in the first room. He pulled back all of the curtains, not finding his precious mongrel.

"Grab a sedative!" a nurse in the next room yelled, her voice shrilly above a metallic clanging.

Fear struck the Blondie as he moved to the next room, eyeing up his mongrel who was acting like a wild beast. Two male nurses struggled to cuff him to the bed while a handful of female nurses rushed about to grab a sedative and other restraints.

"Riki!" Iason bellowed, striding over to the crazed mongrel. He pushed the males aside and grabbed onto the tanned beauty. "Riki, stop this!"

Riki lashed out, fighting against Iason and again nipping into his flesh.

Iason, failing to reach his mongrel, trapped him in a rib crushing embrace. He steadied the thrashing young man, whispering soothingly to him. "Calm down, pet. Stop fighting me, Riki. Mind what I say."

"Uuurg..." Riki moaned, sinking his teeth into Iason's shoulder. His panting breaths further punished the aching skin with its searing heat.

"I'm here, Riki," Iason whispered, patting his back with an affection touch. "Nothing can harm you, I am here."

Riki whimpered, his eyes tearing up as his teeth quivered in the Blondie's skin. "U...uurk..."

"Shh," Iason crooned, sliding his fingers in the dark locks in a gentle motion. "It's all right, Riki. I've got you, pet."

Finally removing his teeth from Iason, Riki lapped at the blood as if he really were a beast. He cried softly in relief at finally being in the hands of someone who he knew would save him from the horrid pains.

"Excuse us, Lord Mink, but shall we cuff him?" a male nurse inquired, holding up some brutally thick wrist bindings.

"No," Iason answered, not ceasing his gentle hold and touches to Riki. "Leave us."

Iason held Riki in his arms and whispered to him until the mongrel fell asleep in his arms. He then laid him back on the bed, resting his head gently against the pillow. He was indeed worried about his beloved pet. Something was definitely wrong with him since the suicide attempt.

He whipped out his phone, pressing one of his speed dials and waited for the call to go through.

"Katze?" he responded. "I need you to do some digging around for me."

—

Riki opened his eyes, groaning softly as it took a moment for him to focus. His head had a dull pain radiating through it, and he was a bit sore in other regions of his body—particularly his tailbone.

"Hnn...Nnn?" he sounded, leaning into a soothing touch that stroked his cheek.

It felt so nice, soft and warm. It reminded him of his Mother. The only memory he had of her before she abandoned him at the Guardian Orphanage was that she used to hum while stroking his hair and cheeks. He used to doze off in her arms while she lovingly caressed him while they hid. They always hide from...

"Riki," Iason whispered, planting a kiss upon his tanned hand before running his thumb over it. "Riki, look at me, pet."

Riki gazed up into Iason's eyes, blinking back the tears of emotion from the memory. "I...Iason..." he whispered.

"You're going to be all right, Riki," the Blondie assured.

The mongrel glanced around, noticing the tubes in his arms and medical equipment around them. "Where...why...?"

"You attacked Nori while you were mating," Iason reminded, giving the tanned hand a squeeze. "Why did you do it, Riki?"

Riki frowned, skimming through his memories. "I...I didn't..." he stammered, his free hand flying up to his head. "I...I didn't...he..."

"He what?" Iason prompted gently.

"He...he..." Riki started, but then doubled over in pain and moaned as his head pulsated. He dug his fingers painfully into his dark locks. "Ur...AGHHHH!"

"Riki!" Iason exclaimed, trapping the mongrel again in an embrace as he almost started to rip out his hair. "Riki, calm down!" He glanced up at the heart rate monitor, shocked that Riki's heart was racing to the point of cardiac arrest. "Riki, shhh, love, please calm down!"

"A...AGGGGH!" Riki screamed, horrified as visions of him being drenched in blood and being surrounded by dead bodies took over. They all crawled around him, yanking him downwards into their pit of rotting flesh and blood. "NO! NO, STOP!"

"Riki!"

The hand pulled him further and further into the darkness. The blood pooling into his mouth and choking him as it cut off his airways. Disgusting pieces of rotten flesh slid into his mouth that was open from screaming, the stench assaulting his tastebuds and nostrils.

"Move!" the nurse boldly ordered, pushing Iason back. "I need a crash cart in here!"

Iason watched in horror as his pet started to convulse, foam dripping from his mouth and down his chin. Once again, he felt true fear unlike ever before. Only with Riki had he experience the dreadful, chest constricting emotion that made his mouth dust dry and his heart race. He watched from the distance as the nurses administered adrenaline and then began shocking his beloved back to life.

Once again Iason was faced with the reality: He loved Riki.

—

"Lord Mink," the nurse whispered, gently tapping his shoulder.

Iason raised his head, but did not let go of the mongrel's hand. "Yes?"

She set down a small tray of food, a meal compromised of scrambled eggs, toast, juice and a coffee. "Compliments of the hospital chef," she whispered, then bowed and backed away.

He eyed up the food, knowing he should eat, but didn't have the appetite. Iason wanted solely for Riki to open his eyes and be all right. He craved the mongrel's smart mouth, his dark rebellious eyes and snarled lips of attitude. He wanted something, anything other than this shattered mongrel before him.

Iason laid his head back down against Riki's chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat and breathing. It was like a symphony of life, the sounds that assured him Riki was still with him. "Please," he brokenly begged. "Please, open your eyes, love."

Something warm dripped down from the Blondie's blue eyes, shocking him completely. Tears. He was crying. He had never cried for or over anything in his entire life!

He brought his hand to his eyes, brushing the tears away with his gloved fingertips and then examined the moisture. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tipped his head back slightly, containing himself before returning to his resting place to listen to his mongrel's life sounds.

—

"Hey..."

Iason's eyes snapped open at the feeble sound of his beloved. "Riki," he whispered, staring at his tired eyed mongrel. "Oh, Riki. I was..."

Riki weakly reached up, stroking the Blondie's cheek. "Are these tears? Stupid Blondie...crying...doesn't suit you."

Iason's lips twitched into a smile, he leaned forward and captured the tanned lips. "The things you do to me, pet. The things you do to me," he whispered, holding the mongrel close and entwined his fingers lovingly in the dark locks.


	12. The Master's Taboo

Chapter Twelve

 _The Master's Taboo_

—

Iason flicked Riki's chair to manual, pushing him fluidly through the halls. He didn't even glance into Nori's room as he went by—knowing that the pet was still unconscious and not bothering to waste his time staying with him.

"I can walk just fine," Riki grumbled, looking up at the Blondie as they stepped into the lift to go down and out of the hospital.

"I'm not letting you walk anywhere," Iason repeated. "We are going home and getting you straight to bed."

Riki huffed, but obediently sat in his chair as the lift descended. He didn't even protest when Iason helped him into the vehicle, as he was still in mild pain and didn't want to face punishment at this moment in time.

Iason slid into the vehicle after putting the hover chair in the back, ensured Riki was fastened in and then proceeded to take them back to the penthouse.

Riki stared longingly out across the city from the height of the air freeway, immediately pegging Ceres. Would he ever get a chance to go there again?

The Blondie, sensing that the mongrel was too quiet, gently reached over and patted his knee. "Would you like anything special for dinner?"

The gesture caught him off guard, but he kept calm and regained himself. "I don't care," he automatically answered, but secretly was wondering if they could have the chunky Amoïan beef and potato stew that Daryl always made so well. It was secretly his favourite, but he didn't want Iason to find out. "Maybe stew if there's any left over from that one night."

"The Amoïan beef and potato one?" Iason clarified, gracefully merging into another lane. "I believe that Daryl has some stored away. I'll have him heat that up and prepare a few sides with it."

"Cool," he murmured, not wanting to show how pleased he was. Riki slouched back into the seat, continuing to stare out and admire the city lights. What would it take, he wondered, to get back to Ceres?

—

"I can do it myself!" Riki growled, attempting to dodge the Blondie's arms that were reaching out to grab him. "Give me a break!"

Iason simply moved his arms, effectively capturing the mongrel within his hold. "Stop fighting me, pet."

Riki scowled. "I can get into the tub myself!" he hissed, fussing as the blonde lifted him up and gently placed him within the sunken tub. "Yeesh, I'm not a cripple!"

"It does that not matter what you are," Iason clarified, stripping off his clothes and sliding into the tub with Riki. "I can do as I please, and if helping you into the tub pleases me, I shall."

"Weirdo," Riki murmured under his breath, shivering slightly as the pale, slick skin rubbed against his.

Iason said nothing, instead positioning himself behind Riki and tilting his head back. His fingertips leisurely brushing through the mildly wet, dark locks.

Riki leaned back, consequently leaning back against the Blondie's toned chest. He relaxed, his eyes drifting shut as he enjoyed the gentle caresses in his hair.

Again he thought of his Mother, who gently hugged him close and stroked her fingers through his hair while humming in a barely audible whisper. It was his favourite and scariest memory, the days when they hid.

—

 _"Mama," he whispered, snuggling into her bosom in attempt to get closer. "I don't like the dark..."_

 _"Oh my lovely boy," she whispered back, kissing his forehead. "The dark protects us."_

 _"Why...why is he always—" he started, but was cut off by a loud bang._

 _"Riki! Maya!" the angry man yelled. "Where are you, you whore!" He kicked the chairs out of the way, before taking another swig of the bottle. "You dirty slut, when I find you I'll rape you and your boy senseless...!"_

—

Riki opened his eyes, jolting forward but was stopped by a gentle hand. What was he dreaming? He had no memories except the day he looked into the Guardian Orphanage doors. What were these memories?

His mother. He had thought his mother abandoned him. Hadn't she?

"Riki," Iason whispered, gently handing the lost boy a towel. "Do you want me to help dry you?"

Riki snapped back to reality, snatching the towel and began to dry himself off hastily. "I'm not helpless!" he hissed, his mind spinning in confusion. He hadn't ever questioned his past, not once. He had been told that upon arriving at Guardian that his mother had abandoned him and now he was under the care of the block mother. She supervised and cared for the children in the quadrant he was in. What if he had been lied to?

Iason watched Riki with some concern, but slipped into a robe and proceeded to hand one to Riki as well. "Are you all right, love?"

Riki's head snapped up. "Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." he stammered, accepting the robe and hurrying to the bedroom to find the stew and side dishes waiting on the small tray that he could eat off of in bed.

"Why can't we eat at the table?" Riki protested, his hands flying to his hips.

"I want you relaxing," Iason commanded, pointing to the bed. "Get in."

Riki sighed exaggeratedly, before hurrying into the bed and positioning the tray over his legs and greedily digging in. He was so hungry, his stomach growling as it screamed for him to fill it faster.

"Don't choke," Iason admonished, watching his pet for a moment as he proceeded to change into another set of clothes.

"Wef vuu gowing?" Riki inquired with a full mouth, raising an eyebrow.

Iason rolled his eyes at the action of his pet. "Don't talk with your mouth full, pet," he reminded darkly. "I have a brief meeting with Jupiter."

It was Riki's turn to roll his eyes. "What are you, Jupiter's bitch?" he growled. "She calls, you bark and run to her?"

That was exactly it, but a rather vulgar way of putting it. "I'll be back soon," he promised, adjusting the last piece of his clothing and then disappearing.

—

Iason settled down in the chair, bowing his head to Jupiter. _**"You summoned me,"** _ he reminded.

 _ **"I am issuing a punishment summons for Z-107M,"**_ Jupiter revealed, hovering on her base.

Iason's blood ran cold, but he kept his true emotions concealed. _**"I know he is to be punished, but I am capable of doing so on my own terms, Jupiter."**_

 _ **"Falsehood,"**_ she accused, her eyes narrowing. _**"If you were capable, you would have him tame by now."**_ Jupiter hovered higher, bringing up a large screen with a summons upon it. _**"You have two options. You either have him publicly flogged, twenty lashes without buffering or privately punished with a device of your choice, one hundred strikes."**_

Iason nearly dropped his wine which he had just picked up. _**"One hundred?"**_ he repeated. _**"Jupiter, I do not think he is on the same level as—"**_

 _ **"Silence,"**_ Jupiter demanded. ** _"One hundred strikes, mechanically counted and recorded for my viewing."_**

The Blondie leaned back, realizing he was between a rock and a hard place. He wouldn't have Riki publicly flogged, that would permanently scar his body. With the private punishment, he could use buffering technology and prevent damage to his beloved. _ **"I understand,"**_ he whispered.

 ** _"Which do you choose?"_**

 _ **"Private,"**_ he answered softly.

 _ **"Very well,"**_ Jupiter agreed. **_"Tomorrow at 7 pm, you will punish him and then immediately send me the footage to verify."_**

 ** _—_**

Iason unsteadily entered the bedroom, his mind still blankly going over the agenda for tomorrow. He would have to hit Riki one hundred times with an object of his choice. But he supposed it was appropriate considering Riki had nearly killed Nori.

He took a deep breath, realizing that Jupiter was right and he had been too soft. He gazed over at the mongrel who had fallen asleep, his body revealed seductively in his disheveled robe.

Iason felt the familiar arousal that occurred frequently when he was around Riki, but this time it hit hard. For a second he debated waking Riki and having him preform, but the next minute he found himself looming overtop of him and running his gloved hand up the tanned body.

His mongrel felt so good beneath his fingertips, his smooth skin and body heat. He smiled as Riki arched up into his touch, even in his sleep. Riki's body was sculpted to crave sex and touch, but under Iason's touch he responded so passionately.

 _"It's forbidden,"_ the voice in his head warned, while Iason slid his hand beneath the robe and teased one of the perked nipples. _"Copulating with a pet is social suicide!"_

Iason disregarded the voice, knowing full well that what he was about to do was against the social standards. He had had enough of watching pets preform, he wanted to know what it felt like. What did it feel like to ram into a warm crevice of another being? What was this pleasure that the pets seemed to receive from such an act? How come he could never seem to reach that peak of pleasure?

In a series of graceful movements, his pants were opened and he freed himself with shaky hands. He was doing it, he was going to do _it_! He reached out and stroked Riki's erection that had pierced through the robe opening, stroking it in sensual movements that he would pleasure himself with.

Riki moaned, his hips lifting off the bed and upwards into the touch. He opened his eyes, confusion clouding them as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "W...ahh...what...?" he stammered, his breath reaching a panting pace as Iason sped up the movements. "Huu...uuugh...!"

When he finally met Iason's gaze, it was too late to react. The time his eyes landing on the Blondie's lower half, he was screaming as the massive rod's tip entered his body. "Aghhh, fuck! Stop, stop, please!" he pleaded.

A bit taken aback by the outburst, Iason slowed himself. His body trembled with anticipation as he wanted to ram into the warmth. His tip was just inside, and already it was providing a pleasure that he had never felt before. It felt like Riki's insides were attempting to pull him deeper.

He pressed in a bit further, the action met with Riki's cries of pain as he pushed against his chest to get away. "Stop, Riki," he demanded, prying the hands off of him.

"It hurts!" Riki sobbed, bunching up the sheets with his hands now that he had nothing to grasp onto.

"Relax," Iason suggested, guiding the mongrel's hands to his arms that were on either side of him. "Hold onto me, relax your body."

"Can't...!" Riki squeaked, screwing his eyes shut and turning his head away while he breathed heavily.

Iason remained still, instead pleasuring Riki by dipping his head low and rolling a nipple between his lips and then swirling his tongue around it before sucking.

"U...hnnn..." Riki moaned, jolting when Iason grasped onto his dying erection and resurrected it with skillful strokes. "Ooh, huunghh..."

Seeing his chance, Iason pressed in further, not surprised when the mongrel gasped and clamped onto his arms with an agonizing cry. Iason raised his head, capturing the convulsing lips with a kiss that muffled his painful screams.

Iason pulled back after he had thrust himself inside completely, kissing the tear trails that were running down the tanned cheeks. "Good boy, you're such a good pet," he whispered. "You feel so good, pet."

Never had he experienced such a tightness that sucked him in while quivering all around him. It felt better than any method of masturbation he had used. It was a shame he hasn't tried this earlier, he had been missing out on so much.

"I'm inside, pet," he breathed, nibbling on a defenseless earlobe. "Can you feel me inside you?"

"It fucking _hurts_!" Riki answered, struggling in the hold.

"Don't fight me," Iason scolded, inching forward a bit and causing Riki to scream. "Relax, pet. I want you to enjoy this, not be in pain."

"How can I _not_ be in pain?" Riki fired back. "You're huge!"

Iason smiled. "I am quite immense in size," he agreed. "But you'll get used to it." With that he changed the hold of his arms, wrapping them around Riki's thighs for better momentum. "I'm going to move, relax and accept me."

Riki cried out in agony as the large rod moved in and out of him, feeling as if his insides would be ripped out. "AAagh! Stop, please! Oh fuck!"

Iason continued thrusting in and out of the shrieking mongrel, the pleasure with each movement intoxicating him further. Soon he thrust in even harder, much to the mongrel's dismay, as he neared a level of climax that never before had he experienced. With a final series of thrusts, he slammed into Riki and threw his head back as he ejaculated into the clenching cavern. His lips trembled, a barely audible breath escaping them as he remained still until he was able to pull out.

He examined his blood stained member with a bit of guilt pricking his heart. He reached out and stroked Riki's cheek, very gently. "That was unbelievably divine, pet."

Riki sulked. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, cuz I'm in fucking agony over here!"

Iason's lips curled into a smile and he planted a kiss upon the mongrel's forehead and then proceeded to run his hands along the tanned body, stopping at the nipples to twist them deftly in his hold. "I'll reward you for your good behavior..."


	13. A Pet and Master's Broken Hearts

Chapter Thirteen

 _A Pet and Master's Broken Heart_

—

Riki opened his eyes, exhausted from the unexpected actions of the night. He moved his lower half, a scream of pain scrambling up his throat. All he had tried to do was move! God dammit, that Blondie had really done a number on him. He gritted his teeth, attempting to drag himself forward, but a sharp stab of pain had him halting. He couldn't move. He couldn't move and he was in dire need of taking a piss!

A thought of horror crept over him, what if he couldn't get out of the bed? Oh, the mortifying thought of wetting the bed flushed the blood from his face. Iason would mock him, and it would be so embarrassing!

He jolted as the door opened, his body tensing up. But it was not the familiar sound of steps that approached him, but much lighter ones. "Are you in need of assistance, Master Riki?"

Never had Riki thought he would be relieved to hear that kid's voice. "Y…yes," he croaked. "Bath…room…"

Daryl nodded, offering out his hand to help the mongrel out of the bed and support him as they both went to the bathroom. But, he soon realized this was not going to be possible. "Wait, wait, you'll fall!" Daryl fretted, eyeing up the naked body that now blossomed with proof of the taboo act.

Riki yelped, his bruised hips and lower half giving into his weight. He fell forward, saved by the Furniture's swift catch. "Shit…Shit!" Riki growled, frustration bubbling within him. He allowed Daryl to help him back fully onto the bed, wincing in pain several times.

"I'll go get a bed pan," Daryl softly decided, turning and leaving the room. He entered into the hallway, hurrying forward as he heard the front entrance chime. But it was not Master, as he knew it wouldn't be. "Hello, Katze."

Katze waved, peering around. "Is Iason around?" he inquired.

"No, Master Iason is out purchasing a few items from the shops," Daryl explained.

Katze nodded. "And how's he doing?"

"Master Riki…" Daryl trailed. "Well…" He had an idea. "Actually can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I can't move him to the bathroom, and he has to…" Daryl explained. "He isn't a fan of the bed pan."

Katze started towards the bedroom, walking in and eyeing up the situation. It wasn't hard to tell what had taken place. "Ah…"

Riki's eyes locked on Katze, his brain clicking in the pieces. "You…you fucker!" he shrieked.

"You appear to be in a bit of pain, Riki," Katze casually noted, strolling over to the hissing and spitting wild cat. "Daryl has requested I help him take you to the bathroom."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Riki spat. "You…you set me up! You…"

"I did nothing," Katze denied. "If Iason wants something, he uses his means to get it. I was his means, and you were what he wanted. It was just a matter of time."

Riki snapped his teeth as Katze reached out to help him. "I said—"

Katze landed a slap to the tanned face. "Stop, you lashing out will only get you in further trouble…." He pulled out a small taser from his pocket and held it in front of Riki's face. "It's about time you learned this, Riki. Iason _chose_ you, and he did what he had to to lure you into his net. Now you're here and you aren't __ever__ going back to Ceres. Do you understand?"

Riki flinched as the redhead caused the device to spark, grounding his teeth as a sense of hopelessness hit him. Everything was making sense now, he truly had walked into Iason's trap and stupidly followed him because of his pride. What he thought was getting out of the Slums was really just Iason luring him out, and finally catching him by making an appearance that he knew Riki wouldn't refuse.

Before he could stop them, tears dripped down his cheeks. He furiously swiped them away, then looked up to Katze who offered him a hand. He accepted it and together with Daryl, they helped him to the bathroom and to relieve himself - as he could not do it alone.

—

Iason casually skimmed through the punishment devices: canes, whips, paddles and anything else that could be imagined lined the walls of the Eos Discipline Shop. He needed something with a good amount of buffering, for he didn't want to ruin the smooth tanned skin, but he also needed something that would hurt so Jupiter would be satisfied.

His gaze landed upon a paddle, which he reached and examined, running his fingers along the smooth Amoian oak. It was a decent size, but he wasn't sure if it would suffice to Jupiter's standards, as it had a fair amount of buffering. He placed it back and moved onto the canes and beating sticks section, wondering it one of them would be adequate.

He supposed a cane would provide a good thwack, and it would have a grip for him. Part of him shuddered as he picked up one of the polished canes, just the thought of beating Riki both appalled and pleased him in a twisted way. It was to teach him obedience and punish him, but even then it meant harming his mongrel until he would be sobbing inconsolably. He grasped it in his gloved hands, deciding upon the object and headed off to purchase it.

—

Riki laid on his stomach, a heating pad upon his aching back and the sheet that was covering his nudity. It had been mortifying to need Katze and Daryl to assist him in the bathroom - he would never live that down. He could barely stand for a minute, which was reasonable considering how many times Iason had taken him relentlessly. It almost seemed like the first climax sent him into a frenzy and he couldn't get enough. They had gone at it for hours and then Iason had finally kept his word and pleasured him until he was numb and utterly drunk on sex.

He had caught a look at his reflection, his breath catching in shame and shock as he saw the bruises. Hickeys and fingerprints where the Blondie had strategically planted them. His skin looked like a black and blue spotted canvas, and Iason was the proud artist.

The mongrel rested his head, dwelling on the bathroom trip. Blood. There had been so much blood caked on his thighs, it had startled him when Katze had sprayed him down in the tub. The water turned a light red, the bright crimson dripped down from his legs and then diluted into the water below that ended in the drain. Everything was mortifying. Especially when Daryl had attempted to examine his anus for injury, that was the worst. He had struggled, until Katze pinned his sorry ass down and Daryl applied the soothing cream after ensuring there was no critical damage.

Riki buried his face under a pillow, wishing he could disappear. His disappearance was short lived as the door opened and he heard the distinct clip of boots against the floor. He tensed up as it grew nearer and a hand touched the pad on his back. No, no! He couldn't show fear! He couldn't let this Blondie win! He ripped the pillow off his head and flung it at Iason, wincing and moaning as he twisted his body.

Iason caught the pillow, staring back into the angry brown eyes. "Are you hurting?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Riki spat venomously.

"I will not tolerate any vulgarity or attitude, pet," Iason warned. "I suggest you change your behavior."

"Go away," Riki whispered.

Iason felt a pang in his chest, but decided that perhaps a bit of distance would be best. The thought of the impending punishment was gnawing away at him like leeches. "As you wish," he agreed, rising up after resting his hand upon Riki's back for a moment.

The mongrel stared in disbelief. watching the Blondie leave him. He cursed internally as he felt a strange wave of hurt at being abandoned and buried his face into the bed again.

—

Iason tapped his fingers into his chair, glancing at the cloak that was softly ticking. He hadn't seen Riki all afternoon and it was growing ever so near to the time of punishment. Riki had refused to eat, and was unable to move because of the actions of the previous night. He wondered what Jupiter would say when she gazed upon the marks he had placed upon his mongrel. No doubt would she know what they were.

The front entrance chimed, and a uniformed figure stepped forward. "Good evening, Lord Mink," he greeted, then handed out the items. "As per request, here is the recorder and counting device."

The Blondie accepted the items from the droid. "Very good. That will be all." He watched as the droid turned and bowed, before leaving him to stand alone in the front entrance. He glanced at the clock, appalled to see it showing quarter to seven. "Daryl."

Immediately the Furniture appeared. "Yes, Master?"

"Prepare the T stand," he ordered. "And place this in an appropriate spot for viewing."

Daryl shivered. "Y...yes, Master." He stood in silence as Iason turned away, heading to the Master bedroom. He feared for Riki.

—

"Ow! What the hell?" Riki snarled, squirming futilely as he was carried down the hallway. "Ow, you're hurting me!"

Iason ignored the protests, propping Riki up in front of the T stand. He connected one cuff to the thrashing mongrel's hand and then the other one. "Enough, Riki," he hissed. "Stand up properly, pet!"

" _Aghh!_ " Riki shrieked, his lower body collapsing in agony at having all of his weight pressed upon them. "Auugh! Iason, what...what are you doing?"

"I said _stand_ , pet!" The Blondie cuffed his feet, then took pity on the mongrel and tightened the chains mildly so there was less weight upon bottom limbs. He stood back, gazing upon his markings. "Daryl."

Daryl pressed the recording device on.

"Why are you doing this?" he whimpered.

Iason took a breath, then stood taller. "Pet, you are to be punished for your attempt to kill Nori," he bellowed. "In accordance with the rules and regulations, you will receive one hundred strikes." He then walked away, leaving Riki to stare at the wall. He picked up the cane, turning on the counting device and then pressing his thumb to the scanner that identified him as the user and then punched in Riki's ID.

Riki paled. "Y...you can't be serious..." he stammered, then yelped as he felt something whack into his backside. "Iason, I didn't...I didn't mean...!" He tried to glance over his shoulder, but couldn't now that the chains were tighter. The next hit hurt more than the first, but he bit back his cries, willing himself to stay strong. But with each hit, weight would fall upon his aching lower half as he jerked and it was a struggle to remain quiet. "Iason, please!"

"Quiet, pet," Iason admonished, landing a hit to the mongrel's tender backside. "And stop trying to turn around!"

"Iason, I didn't—" Riki pleaded, again attempting to see the Blondie's face.

" _Turn around and be quiet, pet!_ " Iason bellowed, whacking Riki harder against the back and causing the mongrel to scream as he jerked back into position of facing the wall.

Riki trembled in fear, never had he seen Iason so furious. It scared him to the core. He tried to hold back his cries as long as he could, but soon was weeping as Iason used the full force of his arm in hitting his body. He sobbed loudly, each hit causing his throat to convulse and distort his cries.

Each scream tore at the Blondie's heart, weakening his resolve to continue with each hit. But he continued, knowing that once the session was over the footage would go straight to Jupiter for proof. He couldn't afford to quit and take pity on his pet. Iason tightened his jaw, holding back his own tears of anguish and continued to beat the mongrel into submission.

When the counter finally flashed green, Iason tossed it aside like it had suddenly caught on fire. He was shaking, both from breathlessness of the session and his stifled sobs. The Blondie approached the sobbing mongrel, undoing his upper cuffs and then slowly lowering him to the ground where he lay like a rag doll, his face stained with tears and his chest heaving.

"Riki..." Iason whispered as he reached out to touch his beloved, his voice cracking.

"G...Get away from me!" Riki screamed, flinching from the shaky hand. "Just _get away!_ "

Iason recoiled, his throat tightening as he backed away. He picked up the cane and the recorder, then left the mongrel sobbing in despair and agony on the floor of the pet room. With slow steps he entered the living space, feeling drained physically, mentally and emotionally, as if he had left his whole existence shattered and wounded on the floor. He summoned the droid back, handing the recording device to Daryl to hand off and proceeded to the bar. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and then sat down in his chair to begin drinking it. The sound of Riki's cries seemed to consume him, making each sip of his drink harder to swallow as he held back his own tears.


	14. A Pet's Wounds

Chapter Fourteen

 _A Pet's Wounds_

—

It had taken hours for Riki to quiet down to a soft weeping, his sobs of agony would soften only to increase in volume again in a vicious cycle. But now he was quiet, hurting and miserable. His body was screaming with agony, his mind with anger and frustration and his heart with sadness.

He felt betrayed and hurt by the punishment. Iason had struck him relentlessly for a crime he had no control over — not that anyone would believe him.

He curled up more, trying to bring comfort to himself. His wounds were still raw, as no one had attended to them yet. But that was standard procedure in Eos for pet punishment. No medical treatment would be offered until the Master ordered it in cases of punishment like this. And it was to be administered after allowing the pet to reflect on their transgressions for a minimum of two hours. Riki didn't know how long it had been, and he didn't especially care.

He was shaking now, from the cold and his body still being in shock. He craved warmth.

As if his prayers were answered, a blanket was draped over him. He flinched, staring up at the Blondie in fear. How hadn't he heard him coming? He quivered, biting back his fear.

"It's all right, pet," Iason soothed, his chest aching as he saw the fear within the dark eyes. "You're not being punished anymore." His heart surged with emotion as he saw the relief in Riki's eyes as the mongrel accepted the blanket and rested again. "I had to be harsh, Riki. I couldn't avoid it. You must know that, don't you?"

Riki refused to answer, averting his gaze. He wasn't about to talk with the man who had beaten him ruthlessly.

"I didn't have a choice, Riki," Iason sighed, turning and walking away.

Riki felt his throat tighten at the sound of the closing door. He rested his head against the cool floor, eyeing up the elegant marble until his vision clouded over with tears that began spilling from his eyes, while sobs convulsed his throat. These tears were of pain, but not from punishment but rather a broken heart. He found himself craving warmth, but not from a blanket, but of his Master who had abandoned him.

—

It was past midnight, the twin moons shinning brightly in the sky when Iason awoke. He couldn't settle for more than ten minutes at a time. His thoughts plagued with his mongrel. He wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly, lovingly stroke his hair and kiss him.

Finally, he threw the sheets back and rose. After wrapping himself in a robe and tying the sash, he headed down the hallway to the room Riki was in.

He laid his eyes upon his mongrel, his heart pierced with guilt and pity. He could see the tear stains on the tanned cheeks from when he had cried himself to sleep. Iason crouched before the mongrel, ensuring all of the bindings were undone before scooping him up into his arms.

Riki's eyes snapped open and he screamed, his eyes wide with fear as he struggled.

"Shh, love," Iason soothed, holding the mongrel close to him and kissing his neck and face repeatedly. "It's all right. You are not being punished." He could feel the mongrel's heart hammering in his chest as their bodies pressed together. "It's all right, love. I will not harm you anymore."

Riki in his dazed state finally relaxed upon hearing those words and wrapped his arms around the Blondie in a desperate wish for comfort. He needed something to take away his shattering heart and soul.

Iason closed his eyes, relishing in the mongrel's actions. "It's all right now," he repeated, sliding his fingers into the dark locks and lovingly caressing his head as he exited the room.

—

Riki slowly awoke mid way through the day, the feeling of a soft bed beneath his battered body was nothing short of bliss. He refused to open his eyes, allowing his hurting body to seek refuge in the softness that lulled him back to sleep.

His body had numbed substantially, creating a feeling as if he were floating. He was floating in the softness and relief from all of the pain. He didn't want to leave the illusion, knowing that once he was free it was back to the blue eyed monster who had thrashed the life out of him.

He nearly screamed as he felt a hand brush softly against his back, his body jolting in terror. Riki twisted painfully around to look into the eyes of the man who had so brutally hurt him — in more ways that one.

"Calm down, pet," Iason eased, moving his hand in a gentle circle across the tanned back. "I am only here to help."

"Go away," Riki pleaded.

"Not until we put the healing cream on your back," Iason denied, sparking a new fear within Riki as he held up a container of a disinfecting, accelerated healing solution. "We've left it long enough."

"No, please, no!"

"Riki," Iason admonished. "I will not have you scarred from this."

Riki lurched to the side, attempting to get away from the pending doom. Iason easily pinned him down, straddling his lower back. The mongrel cried out in agony from having the Blondie's fabric scrape against his wounds mercilessly. He writhed under Iason as the blonde seemed to carefully spread the cream into the wounds.

"Stop fighting me, pet," Iason demanded, continuing to smear the salve onto the damaged areas despite the mongrel's protests.

"It hurts!" Riki screamed.

Finally when he was finished, Riki buried his face into the sheets and wept softly again. His rage and fear towards the blonde mingled within him, brewing into a venomous concoction that dared to overflow.

"There, there," the Blondie soothed, stroking his fingers through the black locks. "It's finished now."

"Don't touch me!" Riki hissed, painfully twisting to fight off the man. "All you do...is hurt me!"

"I punish you, Riki," Iason corrected, slipping off of the young man. "Because you are disobedient. If you would just submit to me, I would never have to hurt you."

"You punished me for no reason," Riki snapped back sadly. "It wasn't my fault!"

Iason frowned at this statement. "What do you mean?"

Riki gritted his teeth, turning his body to face Iason. "I didn't attempt to kill Nori!"

"Yes, you did, pet," Iason denied. "He's in the hospital right now as proof."

"No..." Riki whispered, shaking his head and falling back to the bed. "I didn't...it wasn't..."

Iason softly caressed the midnight hair strands. "Rest, my love." He leaned in and planted a kiss on the tanned neck. "Your punishment is over and when you are well again, we will work past this." He only hoped it would be that simple.

—

Riki limped out of the room, wanting to go to the balcony for some fresh air. He needed some sunshine, a cigarette and a light breeze.

"Where are you going?" Iason demanded, entering the living space after receiving a notification that his pet was on the move.

The mongrel ground his teeth, refusing to acknowledge Iason. He continued his slow limp to the balcony.

"Pet, answer me!" Iason scolded, striding forward and grasping roughly onto him. "You are not to be out of bed!"

"Fuck off!" Riki screeched, fighting against the Blondie. "I need a cigarette!"

Iason tightened his hold, pinning Riki's arms against his body. "You most certainly do not," he denied, forcing Riki to walk with him back in the direction he came.

"You fucking...!" the mongrel protested, thrashing around feebly and weakly in the hold. He fought against Iason, kicking and cursing all the way down the hall. "God dammit!" He was let go when they entered the Master bedroom. "What is your problem?"

"You are still recovering," Iason informed him. "And you are not permitted to smoke yet."

"Then let me out on the balcony!" Riki reasoned. "I just want some fresh air."

Iason chuckled. "Do not play me for a fool, pet. I know very well the moment you're out there you will smoke."

"How?" Riki questioned, feigning misunderstanding what the Blondie was eluding to.

The Blondie stepped forward, placing his hand on Riki's chest and brushing it downward into the boy's pants. With precision he pulled up a pack of cigarettes. "Deceiving me, are we?" he purred dangerously.

Riki cringed, groaning exaggeratedly. "Come on, Iason!" he pleaded. "I'm dying..."

"You most certainly are not dying," Iason dismissed. "You are to stay in this room until your wounds are healed completely. And no physical activity is permitted." He pointed to the bed. "Go on, back into bed."

Riki released a loud, utterly exaggerated groan. "You suck, you know that?"

Iason raised an eyebrow. "You may see it that way," he answered, heading to the door. "But one day you'll understand that it was all for your benefit of speedier recovery. Rest now."

—

Riki woke up, blinking a few times and realizing he was in the Master bedroom. He looked over and saw Iason dressing, mesmerized by the movements filled with grace. "Where you going?" he croaked.

Iason turned, smiling at the sleep dazed mongrel. "To retrieve Nori," he revealed. "He is awake and recovered."

"Great," Riki snapped, sarcasm dripping from just one word.

"Riki," Iason called, sitting on the bed. "You mustn't harm Nori or any other pet again. Do you understand? If you do, Jupiter will exterminate you."

Riki snorted. "Some days I think that wouldn't be a bad thing."

Iason paused, hurt filling his chest. "Is that so," he responded, then rose. "I will return within an hour and we will all eat breakfast together."

Riki watched Iason leave, guilt pricking at his heart. Why did he say that? He wished he could take those words back, and was shocked by it. When had he started accepting Iason?

—

A/N: Sorry about the deleted chapter! I was working on another story and happened to peek at my documents and saw that I had the old copy and that was what I uploaded D: this is the right one. Sorry ;_;


	15. The Master Is At Fault

Chapter Fifteen

 _The Master Is At Fault_

—

Riki rolled over in the bed, hearing the distant return of Iason and Nori. Daryl had brought in food for him during their absence, but it hadn't been touched. Although the smell that wafted from the crack of the lid enticed him, he refused to give in. So it sat abandoned and accumulating precipitation that rolled down the domed sides and pooled at the edges of the platter.

He was so confused. The whole Nori arrival and incident was eating away at him inside and leaving confusing residue. He thought he finally had a grasp on his relationship with Iason and now he didn't have a clue. Not only had Iason fucked him until he lost consciousness several times, but then he punished him - for something he didn't remember doing.

And what about Nori? Why was Iason letting him pair with a pet when he had been told he was prohibited from doing such an act.

Riki rolled over onto his other side, facing away from the door and threw the pillow over his head. He just couldn't understand. Everything was a mess within him and he hated himself for his insecurity.

—

Riki wearily gazed at Nori across the table, eyeing up the bandages around his neck and the bruises peeking out from the edges. Nori kept his head down, meekly looking at the bowl of food in front of him and eating slowly with slightly shaky hands.

Although Iason had deemed him the cause of those marks, he hadn't any memory of it.

Riki paused, setting his own spoon down and pondered that. How could he not remember doing something like that? Or rather, how could he not remember his urge to do that. Sure, he disliked the newcomer, but he didn't want to kill him.

Iason observed both his pets, his eyes narrowing on both of them. Nori looked ready to drop his spoon and run from the table screaming while Riki looked as if he were lost in his mind.

Riki pushed his half eaten dish away, causing Nori to jolt up and his expression to twist with fear. He rose from the table, leaving both people momentarily shocked as he simply left as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"Riki!" Iason called, blinking in disbelief as the mongrel just slipped out the door without a backward glance. He scowled, then glanced back to Nori who was quivering with his arms wrapped around his face for protection. With a sigh, Iason called for Daryl and had him attend to Nori while he went to investigate Riki's odd behaviour.

—

Iason wandered through the rooms, finally finding his mongrel in the bathroom. To no surprise the door was locked. Using the override codes, the Blondie opened the door and immediately was hit with the scent of cigarette smoke.

With a scowl, he saw Riki sitting across the room with his hands in his pants pockets and smoking a cigarette.

"Riki, you know you're not allowed to smoke in the bathroom," Iason scolded, approaching slowly. The mongrel didn't even acknowledge his existence, staring at a space on the wall as if it were a mesmerizing show. "Riki." He paused in front of the mongrel, crouching down. "What's wrong with you, pet?"

Riki flinched at the touch that the man was about to deliver gently. "I'm not a pet," he whispered softly, still not looking at Iason.

Iason let out a soft sigh. "You're going to do this again, Riki? How many times must I tell you that you are a pet. You are my pet."

"I'm not a pet," Riki repeated, shaking his head. "And I didn't hurt Nori."

"Riki," Iason sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Riki finally looked at Iason, his eyes furious. "I didn't do it! H-he...made me!"

"Riki, stop this! You can't keep denying everything in hopes of it becoming reality!" Iason grasped onto the tanned chin roughly. "I will not tolerate you saying it anymore!"

"Fuck you!" Riki snapped, yanking himself free. "Why don't you believe me?"

Iason just shook his head angrily, pulling Riki up. "Out of the bathroom, now," he commanded, giving the backside before him a swat. "This conversation is over."

Riki nearly tripped out of the bathroom with Iason forcing him. "Why don't you listen to me?" he demanded.

The Blondie refused to give in, giving Riki a dismissive wave as if he were an annoying fly. "Go to your room, pet, there's no sense in you wandering around and causing me more trouble."

—

Riki emerged from his room, having been confined to it all day yesterday. He hadn't seen Iason at all after that and oddly enough it bothered him. He didn't like not at least having his existence acknowledged by the blonde - or leaving him with Nori.

He stepped into the living space, scowling as Nori entered from the other side, but no one else was present. He expected Nori to show fear, but was surprised when the pet met his gaze.

"Why are you still here?" the silver haired pet sneered.

"Excuse me?" Riki shot back, tensing up as he prepared to fight.

"Hmph! You're not worth all the trouble that Master goes through to keep you," Nori snorted. "Maybe he'll see that and keep me instead."

"You little fucker!" Riki hissed, striding over angrily.

"Sir Riki, don't!" Daryl yelled, rushing in between the space of the room. "Master Iason will be furious!"

"Don't hurt me again!" Nori whimpered, backing into the wall.

Riki halted just in front of the sandy blonde in the tank top bodysuit. "You saw him, didn't you?" he spat. "This two-faced prick is trying to get me out!"

Daryl shot Riki a look, one that showed that he knew what was going on and to remain quiet. "I don't know what you're talking about, but Nori is a pet in this household and therefore you cannot fight," he declared, looking from Riki to Nori. "Riki, go back to your room. I'll have to tell Master Iason about this, but if you obey me I will explain the situation and that you willingly walked away."

Riki ground his teeth, but turned away after shooting a glare at Nori. "Whatever," he hissed, shoving his hands into his pockets and slinking back to his room.

—

"Is that everything then?" Iason confirmed, organizing the folder of documents from Katze.

"Yes, Master," the redhead answered, then hesitated.

Iason raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Katze?" he inquired.

Katze shifted slightly. "You purchased an Arcathia, correct?"

"I did," Iason agreed, tilting his head slightly in interest. "What of him?" He watched Katze hesitate again, as if he were uncertain if he were free to speak. "Do not be silent now, Katze."

The redhead took a breath, then went forth with it. "He's different from the others I've seen," he revealed.

"How so?"

"All Arcathia's were modified because of their ability to hypnotize," Katze explained. "It dates back to when the Arcathia were a tribe supposedly evolved from a breed of a creature that used its gift to hunt. That's why biological engineers cannot perfectly replicate them, as their beautiful eyes only look that way if they are fully equipped."

Iason leaned back. "You believe Nori is an original?" He had heard that Arcathia were evolved from a species of animals, but the information about the hypnosis abilities was news to him. He hadn't really seen much of his new pet to compare the differences.

"His eyes do not look like the modified version," Katze explained. "I asked him and he said he was modified to fit the pet standards but that is impossible as no biological engineer has successfully modified an Arcathia to be a pet to the proper standards with identical eyes."

"I see," Iason nodded, brewing over the information. "I'll have to get in touch with the seller. Actually, can you look it up?"

Katze tapped his keyboard, punching in all that Iason told him. He frowned as he saw the seller came up unknown. "It's only showing the Pet Auction material," he announced.

Iason's eyebrows knitted together. "There is no seller beyond that?"

"No."

Suddenly, Riki's complaining about Nori hit him full force. If Nori had the ability to hypnotize, then Riki was in serious danger. The Blondie rose abruptly to leave with his documents. "Contact me if you find anything else!"

—

Riki paced around the room, wondering where Iason was and what Nori was up to. He glanced up as he heard his room door open, thinking it was Daryl or Iason.

"Bet you weren't expecting me?" Nori grinned, locking the door behind him.

"Get out of here!" Riki snarled, his fingers curling into a fist as Nori strolled forward. "Don't you dare fucking come near me. Daryl!"

"He won't come," Nori laughed. "I let him on the floor in the kitchen."

"Stay away from me!"

Nori pretended to pout. "Oh boo hoo, Riki doesn't like me," he mocked. "I don't like you either." He continued his slow movements forward. "I was sent especially to Amoï in hopes of Lord Mink purchasing me."

Riki paused. "What?"

"So you would be replaced by me," he answered, his voice cracking a bit from his injury. "I was supposed to seduce Iason, but it appears he's immune to my eyes. Perhaps because they are artificial?"

Riki felt a knot churn in his stomach. "You fucking bastard," he growled, holding his ground as Nori came up to him despite his instincts telling him to run. "Harming a Blondie is a crime."

Nori laughed at this. "Oh please, like you've never hurt him?" he snorted. "It doesn't matter now. I'll just kill you so he'll have to keep me."

"You're an idiot," Riki hissed, flinching as Nori slithered up to him.

"Am I?" Nori purred, batting his eyes at Riki. "On your kneessss."

Riki felt himself falling down to his knees. "What?" he murmured, his body numbing itself from his command.

"Asssss in the air," Nori continued, giving Riki's butt a smack. "Ohhh, this is good." He knelt down behind Riki, tugging his pants down, causing the mongrel to wince from his wounds of punishment still being sore.

"Let go of me!" Riki wheezed, his energy being drained from him as he tried to fight against the invisible hold upon him. "What...the fuck?"

"You can't move." Nori chuckled, sliding his fingers around the twitching hole and over the fading scars. "Hmmm, I see you've been taken," he noted. "By who? Was it from your Slum days?"

Riki gritted his teeth, hating that his body seemed to be useless for some reason. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"So vicious," Nori mused, sticking his finger into Riki's anus and pushing deep. "For a slum rat, you're pretty tight."

" _Uuh_ ," Riki groaned, his head dropping down. From between his legs he could see Nori and the door to his room, the keypad red to show it was locked. "Ah!"

"Oh yesss," Nori purred, stroking the spot that made Riki cry out. "It feelsssss good, right? Let your body feel good."

Riki jolted, his body incredibly sensitive to the touches that were being provided. He tried to hold back his sounds, but they loudly spilled from him against his will.

Nori ripped out his fingers out, opening his pants and allowing his erection freedom. "You're gonna feel ssssso good," he whispered, licking his lips. He pressed his tip to the quivering hole and without hesitation, rammed it inside without allowing any adjustment time.

Riki screamed, his body quivering in agony as his insides were still raw after the brutal fucking session he had endured. "Uuugh...aaaagh...!" he groaned, his strangled cries deafening his ears.

"Oooooh," Nori moaned brokenly. "Fuck, you're good." He proceeded to thrust in and out of the compliant victim with abandon. "So tight, _hnn_." He traced his fingers along the marks on Riki's back, digging his nails into the still tender flesh. "And you were gonna top me?" He laughed bitterly. "You're such a bottom, there's no way you could top anything!"

"Agh! You're...wrong!" The mongrel clawed helplessly at the floor, his embarrassment and agony blinded by an almost surreal pleasure that shook him to the core. His arms gave out, causing his body to smack into the floor. "Uuugh, uhhn!" he groaned, the feeling of climax coming over him too quickly. He gasped, his hips grinding the tip of his penis into the floor. "Urggh, ..bastard..."

"How am I wrong? Are you not moaning like a bitch in heat... _Mnn_...beneath me?"

"'Em no— _Aagh_!"

Nori grinned, the sound of Riki's painful moans like a symphony to his ears. "Are you enjoying yourself, my little bitch?" he taunted, his hips smacking flat against Riki's ass. "At least I'm thoughtful in fulfilling your needs...this isn't a bad way to die, huh? Nnn."

" _Guh_!" Riki screamed, the pleasure and pain blending as Nori grabbed his hips with one hand and bucked inside while painfully squeezing his cock with his free hand. " _Uugh, guuhk, huu_!"

"Is it painful?" Nori grinned evilly, moving his hands down squeezing Riki's balls horrifically tight.

Riki screamed loudly, his eyes almost rolling backwards in his head as the sensations overloaded his mind. There was too much pain and pleasure fogging up his consciousness. "Uuurkk," he gasped, his body suddenly turning incredibly heavy as his cheek rested against the cool floor. He could feel Nori thrusting into him rapidly, before burning liquid trickled inside his cavern.

Nori smiled, meeting Riki's eyes which were slightly abnormal as the pupils looked like cat eyes while he was under his control. "Now you die..." he announced, before the rest of his sentence faded away.

Riki felt his eyes drift shut, unable to open and see the cause of a loud, muffled sound that met his deafened hearing before a heaviness fell upon him and he was sucked into darkness.


	16. To Appease A Pet

Chapter Sixteen

 _To Appease A Pet_

—

Iason stood over Nori, who he had successfully stunned with his electric wand and pulled him off of Riki. He had been horrified to walk in upon the sight of Riki and him engaged in sex.

After his meeting with Katze, he had driven home at unbelievable speed, nearly getting into three accidents in the process. His hunch had been right, Riki had been in danger. He nearly lost his mongrel due to his own stupidity.

Iason tossed the wand away, then moved the paralyzed and unconscious Nori away with his boot. "Riki," he breathed in sheer panic, crouching down to feel for a pulse. His chest tightened, but then he relaxed as he felt a heartbeat. "Thank Jupiter..."

With careful hands, he carried Riki off to his bedroom, laying him on the bed. He swiftly went through his home in search of Daryl, and was horrified to find the young boy on the floor with a head injury and a pool of blood in his kitchen. The Blondie summoned security and the medical team, after getting Daryl conscious.

"The third bedroom," Iason ordered to the security guard upon their arrival. Then the medics entered. "Here and in the kitchen."

Security apprehended Nori, while the medics treated Riki's wounds and injuries. Apparently Riki would be fine, as long as he rested and allowed his body to recover.

"Here are some painkillers for after the shot wears off," the medic explained. "A max of two every four hours or else he risks becoming addicted."

"Thank you," Iason answered, pocketing the pills.

Shortly after the penthouse was emptied of people, Iason walked over to the small bar in his room. He poured himself a shot, then downed it - he had needed that. His heart could only take so many instances of almost losing his beloved mongrel. He glanced back, observing as Riki shifted in his unconsciousness. Iason felt relief glide through him as he crawled into bed and held the mongrel in his arms.

"I almost lost you again," he whispered into Riki's ear. "I can't ever lose you, Riki. I need you."

"Iason...?" Riki whispered.

"I'm right here."

Riki opened and closed his hand, feeling the Blondie beneath him. "What happened? Nori came into the room and then..." He frowned, then his face twisted to pain. "It hurts."

"Sshh," Iason whispered. "Don't try to remember. Just rest, love. You are safe now."

"You believe me now, right?" Riki asked. "I...I didn't."

"Yes. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Riki paused. "Really?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good," Riki sighed, the shot that the doctors gave him sending him back into unconsciousness. He shifted again, whimpering in his sleep before snuggling into Iason.

Iason smiled, planting a kiss upon the tanned head. He was beyond relieved that everything had gone smoothly. "I've got you now, you're safe," he whispered lovingly, before allowing himself to finally rest.

—

 **"** _ **A-094M is set to be reset and sold,"**_ Jupiter confirmed.

Iason nodded his head, then queried. **_"Z-107M will have his records cleared of the punishment?"_**

 _ **"Correct."**_

The favored Blondie allowed himself to breathe in a sigh of relief. Everything was falling back into place, peace was being restored - for now. _**"Thank you, Jupiter."**_ He bowed then turned to exit the AI's chambers.

Jupiter glided back to her resting place, her artificial body glowing bright before dimming.

Iason stood upon the platform that lowered him to the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose and again sighing. Ever since Nori had arrived it was just chaos. Between hospital visits, fighting and punishment there was always another barrier to overcome. He had nearly lost Riki again. If he hadn't come home immediately Riki would've fallen victim to the death hypnosis. Just that thought alone, the thought of how negligent he had been irked him. He should've listened to Riki. They barely communicated, and when the mongrel had tried, he hadn't given him an open mind.

Overall Nori had been a colossal waste of time, effort, money and trust between him and Riki. However, as a result, Jupiter renounced the requirement of Riki participating in a mandatory mating session. Nori's incident would be strategically covered up and no one would ever know.

Striding gracefully down the halls, Iason returned to his home within moments after navigating his way from the Tower to his penthouse. Upon entering Daryl bowed, bandaged from being hurt by Nori but was recovering nicely, informing him that Riki was awake.

Iason moved to the Master bedroom, where Riki glanced up from his lounging position. The Blondie approached, sitting down on the bedside and reached out to touch the sheet covering his mongrel. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Riki grumpily answered, averting his gaze.

The Blondie smiled minutely. "Would you like a bath?" he asked softly.

Riki immediately turned defensive. "It's not my fault that I smell! You wouldn't let me move from this damn bed!"

"You misunderstand me pet," he softly soothed, running his fingers along the sheet over the warm body in a gentle repetitive motion. "I did not mean you smell. I only suggested it because it would help your body recover."

"Oh," Riki murmured, suddenly feeling annoyed that he snapped. "Yeah, maybe."

"Is that a yes or no?"

Riki sighed. "Yes. It's a yes!"

—

"You didn't say you were going to join me!" Riki growled, watching as Iason began to shed his clothes. He had to look away as the Blondie peeled the black bodysuit from his gorgeous figure, the movement sending shivers down his spine.

Iason just smiled, dipping his foot into the water followed by the other. "You didn't say I couldn't join you, nor did you ask if I was going to." He made his way to Riki, settling down behind him.

Riki huffed, but secretly enjoyed the feeling of Iason behind him in the bath. However, he was a bit unnerved as his ass was also accessible to the Blondie. "Hmph."

After a few moments of being in Iason's gentle embrace, Riki couldn't help but relax. Bathing always did soothe him, especially when he was upset. Something about it always made him feel better.

—

 _"Make sure you get everything," Maya smiled. "Or else tiny trolls will grow on your skin!" She pointed to a spot on his chest, gasping. "There's one! Oh no, what will we do now? I'll have to tickle him away!"_

 _Riki giggled as she started to tickle him, then released a shrilly laugh as she found a sensitive spot near his armpit. "Stop mama! Stop..._ _—hahahaha!"_

 _"Is it gone?" she smiled, gasping again. "Oh no! Now it's over here! And now here! You silly troll, get off my little boy!"_

 _Riki continued to laugh, squirming around joyfully in the tub while splashing. "Hahahaha! Mama...please_ _—hahaha! Mama!"_

 _Maya stopped, holding him gently still as he panted from the exertion. She leaned in and kissed his wet forehead, then gave his wet hair a gentle ruffle as he yawned. "Come on, let's get you into bed."_

 _With careful hands, she picked him up, pulling him from the water. The soapy bubbles and liquid drenched her top, but she didn't mind. She set Riki down, then unplugged the stopper in the tub and grabbed the towel she purposely left over top of the heater vent so her little boy could have a warm towel._

 _"Arms out!" she commanded with a smile, holding the towel in front of her. Riki obeyed and then she began to dry him off, he lowered and raised his limbs to be dried while she ensured every single drop of water was off of him. She carefully dried his hair as well, making sure it was only mildly damp when she was done. "There we are, my little man."_

 _Maya tossed the towel into the bin, then grabbed the pajamas she picked for Riki. "All righty, arms up." She slipped the navy blue, long sleeved shirt over his head. "Slip your arms through, good job." She then grabbed the matching pants. "OK, raise your foot, sweetie. There we go, and then step in." Riki faltered slightly, but had his hand guided to Maya's shoulder. "Hold onto me."_

 _Soon Riki was dressed, releasing another yawn. "I'm sleepy, Mama."_

 _"You're sleepy, are you? Does my little boy need to recharge?" Maya giggled, picking him up._

 _"Mmhmmm," Riki mumbled sleepily, snuggling into his mother's nape. "My batteries are low..."  
_

 _Maya giggled again then gently rubbed his back with soothing pats, just standing there a moment. She leaned back, kissing Riki on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered, hugging him close. "I will always love you, no matter what."_

 _"I love you too...Mama," Riki murmured, then drifted off to sleep while being held._

—

Riki opened his eyes, feeling a soft touch brush under his eye. "...ma..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Are you all right, Riki?" Iason questioned softly. "You're crying. Are you in pain?"

The mongrel jolted slightly, realizing that he was in fact crying. "Shit!" he cursed, swiping away at them.

Iason gently caressed Riki's body, his wet hands soaping his skin. "Are you in pain, Riki?"

"No!" he snapped, then regretted it. "No, no. I just..."

"Just?"

"Had a really weird flashback," he admitted, surprising himself.

"Oh?" Iason sounded, guiding Riki back to his leaning position. He was always eager and wishing for Riki to open up. "About what?"

Riki averted his gaze, realizing he had dug his grave and now had to say it or be punished. "My...mother." He paused. "I had a mother."

Iason blinked, his caressing ceasing momentarily. "Your mother?" he repeated, continuing his motions. "I thought you were from Guardian orphanage."

"I...I was..." he agreed. "That's why...I don't understand." He looked to Iason in confusion. "I think it was before I got there..."

Iason felt a sharp feeling in his chest at the sadness, hurt and confusion mingling in the brown eyes. He pulled Riki closer, resting his head upon the tanned shoulder. "I could look into it if you wish," he suggested.

Riki's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Do you know her name?" Iason inquired. "Or remember anything about her?"

"Maya," he breathed. "Her name was Maya. I...I think something bad happened."

"Is there a reason you believe that to be true, though? Do you remember something bad happening to her?"

"We hid a lot from..." Riki paused. "From someone who wanted to hurt us. I think he might have killed her..."

"Do not make horrible assumptions, pet," Iason scolded softly, continuing to gently trace his fingertips along Riki's lick skin. "We won't know anything until we do some investigating."

"You'll really...look for her?"

"To the best of my abilities, yes," Iason agreed, hoping this might help repair the damage that Nori had brought into their lives and the overall Master and Pet struggle. "But do not get your hopes up until I have a lead, Riki. Guardian might not have any information and the people of Ceres are non citizens, therefore there will be no records to trace her through."

Riki sulked. "I know," he answered softly.

Iason gave a gentle hug to the mongrel. "But I will search until there is nothing left to be found, if there is anything."

—

Iason rose from the bed, having soothed his mongrel into a restful slumber. He had never seen Riki in such a turmoil like state. Silently, he slipped on a silk robe, then left the room. He padded down the hallways, entering into his office where he sat down.

With the touch of his finger, he commanded a screen to rise and a call to be sent out. Instantly it was answered, a familiar redhead smoking a cigarette popping up on the screen. _"Iason."_

"I need you to look something up for me again, Katze."

 _"What is it?"_

"See if you can trace any woman named Maya to Guardian, or if anything comes up," he instructed.

 _"Maya?"_ Katze repeated. _"And the last name?"_

Iason paused. _"She won't have a last name, she is a non citizen."_

Katze paused in turn. _"It will be impossible to find a non citizen woman of Ceres, Iason,_ " he reminded softly.

"I'm aware, but look anyways," the blonde commanded. "Search through any resources you can get your hands on and then report back to me immediately."

 _"Yes, Master,"_ Katze agreed, then leaned back in his chair after the screen went black. He had a long night ahead of him and he did not foresee sleep being any part of it. Taking a long inhale and even longer exhale, he mentally prepped himself and began pulling up all the resources he had access to in attempt to fulfill his Master's command.


End file.
